Deep in the Forest
by Freai
Summary: (Chapter 9 up!) YGOHP crossover- Ryou heads to hogwarts, starting sixth year. But why is he there? Why now? He will find out soon enough, after he conquers his raging yami. - Summary sucks. Please read!
1. Off to London

Freai: Hey everyone! Guess what!  
  
DM: she has no school for the next two days.  
  
Freai: FOUR DAY WEEKEND!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
DM: so she can update a whole lot faster this weekend.  
  
Freai: And I'll start a new story. This has been bugging me for a long time.  
  
DM: It's a Harry Potter/ YGO crossover.  
  
Freai: I love all of the stories where Ryou is Harry's cousin. But the Dursley's always are shocked at his white hair, so I'm changing that. And the rest of the cast goes along, not gonna happen. I might consider like, if I do a sequel, but not this time. So I hope you like it.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** ************************  
  
Chapter one  
  
Back to England  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** ********************  
  
"It's not fair!" Ryou complained, pacing his room. He had to move back to England to live with his Aunt, Uncle, and two cousins. And his Dad wasn't even coming with him, not to mention there is no reason at all. Ryou finally thought he had found a place that he liked, where he was wanted, then he had to move! To make him even more angry, Ryou just found this out last night, and he leaves tomorrow!  
  
"During summer vacation too," Seto added. Ryou and Seto had become really good friends after battle city. After being defeated by Yugi, again, Seto finally gave up on ever winning back his 'World Duel Monsters Champion' title back. But he still ran his company, played the game, and was still obsessed with the Blue Eyes White Dragon. Not that he'll ever admit that. Hanging around with Ryou also caused Seto to lighten up a little, he started to act more his age now.  
  
Bakura had been banished to the farthest reaches of the shadow realm. But somehow twisted the penalty game to banishing him deep inside the ring, which Ryou still had. Ryou could still hear his insults, but could now block them easily. But unfortunately, if Bakura gave enough effort, he could stretch out to take over Ryou for no more than a few seconds. His record so far has been 37 seconds. (Which shows he is getting closer to Ryou, if he ever gets close enough, he'll be right back to where he use to be, and things would remain the same as they use to be.) Actually, Bakura couldn't hurt Ryou unless he was very close to him, so he dearly missed hurting people. So, last week, Bakura took on a few bullies that decided to bother Ryou. He knocked out every single one. Though afterwards, Ryou didn't hear from him for two weeks. Apparently, taking over Ryou's body took a lot of energy. As I mentioned before, Bakura couldn't hurt Ryou anymore, so Ryou was aloud to have friends in the house again.  
  
Seto sat cross-legged on Ryou's bed nervously, watching his friends pace the room, who was still fuming with anger. Seto had claimed to come over to 'help' Ryou pack. But would probably just end up watching.  
  
Ryou sighed, stopped pacing, and disappeared into his closet. Coming out with a large duffle bag, and dropping it on the bed next to Seto, who cocked an eyebrow at this.  
  
"Your brining everything you own with you in a duffle bag?"  
  
"I don't own much anyway. I sold most of my yami's leather clothes."  
  
"Except for the ones you liked and kept for yourself." Seto added mockingly. Ryou scowled, stuck his tongue out at his friend, and went to raid his closet. Seto smiled at his friends childish behavior, reminding him of his little brother, Mokuba. Even though Ryou was 17.  
  
"Hey, do you still have you yami's possessed cloak?" Seto asked, stretching out on the bed. Ryou laughed from inside the closet. Sometimes you could find Bakura wearing this long black cloak that flowed in the back, like the wind was blowing or, as Seto would put it, it was possessed by something.  
  
"Do you still have yours?" Ryou mocked, stuffing some clothes into his bag. Kaiba kicked his bag so it fell on the floor and smirked. During battle city Seto wore something similar to Bakura's cloak, only his has white.  
  
"Is that suppose to answer my question?"  
  
"Yes." Ryou came out with the cloak folded and put it in the duffel bag, finally finished packing his clothes. He zipped up the bag and threw it on the floor. Then started packing his few positions. Ryou grabbed his backpack and filled it with the rest of his things: His CD Player, all of his CD's, his favorite books (he couldn't bring them all, he had too many), his sketch book, drawing pencils, notebook, and his laptop Seto had given him for his birthday.  
  
"You'll I.M. me everyday right? It's going to be boring without you here." Seto asked, Ryou sighed.  
  
"I already told you, YES!" Ryou said sternly, Seto had asked him this about 50 times sense he found out this morning. "I don't know what I'll do there anyway, my cousins probably won't want to hang around me." Ryou sighed, remembering how shy he was around new people. Seto sighed as well, sitting up on the bed.  
  
"You know why? It's because you're so damn quiet, and your so polite it's creepy." Ryou blushed at Seto's comment, he couldn't help how he acted to way he did around new people, he was just brought up that way. Suddenly a large smirk made it's way onto Seto's face before he added to his comment. "Of course, they would probably regret it if they ever got you talking. 'Cause once you start, you never shut up." Ryou smiled and hit Seto hard with one of the pillows on the bed.  
  
Ryou looked over at his bags, disgusted. "I'll finish packing later, let's go to the arcade or something." Seto nodded, before smiling widely. Ryou had a feeling he just got one of his ideas to annoy him.  
  
"So your not done packing?" Ryou shook his head. "I thought so, cause you didn't seem to pack your hair-dryer, that I know you can't live without." He pushed Ryou a little too far that time.  
  
"I'd run if I were you," Ryou said dangerously. Seto bolted out the door with Ryou on his heels, and chased him all the way to the arcade.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** ********************************************************  
  
"Thanks again for taking Ryou, I hate to leave him by himself," Mr. Bakura said again.  
  
"Oh it's no trouble at all," said Petunia Dursley sweetly. Harry Potter, who was cleaning the dishes in the kitchen, stared at her in disbelief. Sense when does Aunt Petunia welcome a guest she has never met before. Mr. Bakura sat in the living room, talking with Harry's Aunt and Uncle, mostly about Harry's cousin, Ryou.  
  
"Tell me," Uncle Vernon asked. "What does your son look like?"  
  
"Like his mother."  
  
"I remember going to see Daisy one day," Aunt Petunia remarked. "The boy does look an awful lot like her. Does he still have her hair?"  
  
"Yes, and I've been bugging him to get it cut for years." Mr. Bakura sighed. He looked at his watch and stood. "I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to leave if I'm to make my flight back to Egypt." Mr. Bakura grabbed his coat and walked out into the front hall.  
  
"Harry dear," Aunt Petunia called. "Come tell your Uncle good-bye." His Aunt was really starting to scare Harry. Sense his 'Uncle' had come for a visit a couple of hours ago; the Dursley's had treated Harry like a part of the family. Usually they snapped at him or kept him out of sight when someone came over. Harry guessed that Mr. Bakura knew that he lived here with the Dursley's, and so his only living relatives, wait. Mr. Bakura was really Harry's Uncle, so why didn't he go to live with them? He could ask this Ryou kid that when he came in a few days. But if Aunt Petunia called him 'dear' one more time, Harry swore he'd curse her.  
  
Apparently Aunt Petunia wasn't the youngest sibling on her side of the family, there was another daughter, Daisy. Harry hadn't seen a picture of her anywhere in the house. But the way Aunt Petunia went on (even when Mr. Bakura wasn't there), she must have really adored her little sister.  
  
'Probably because she wasn't a witch,' Harry thought bitterly. This Ryou kid was probably as spoiled and stuck-up as the rest of the Dursley's. Harry walked into the front hall to see his Uncle almost out the door.  
  
"It was very nice to meet you Harry," he said with a smile. Extending his hand, which Harry shook, but something was already in it. It was a scrap piece of paper. Harry quickly pocketed this and nodded to his Uncle. And with that Mr. Bakura walked out the door of number four Privet Drive.  
  
"Boy!" Uncle Vernon snapped as soon as Mr. Bakura's taxi was out of sight. "Make some tea and bring it to the parlor, then go find Dudley, he's probably out somewhere." So much for being nice. While letting the water boil Harry read the small note:  
  
Ryou will be going with you to the Weasley's and on to Hogwarts. Dumbledore will send more details before he arrives.  
  
It was written very fast. So, Ryou would be going with him to Hogwarts. Harry smiled at the thought of the look on Aunt Petunia's face when she found out. Harry slipped the note back into his pocket before fixing the tea, and then heading down to the park where Dudley was probably mugging some Elementary kid.  
  
Ryou stood by his kitchen counter, carving an apple with his pocketknife. Suddenly there was a great force against his chest, and then he was surrounded by swirling colors of black, blue, and purple. It took him a moment to realize it was his soul-room. Bakura had gotten out. Before he could shout at his Yami Ryou was forced back into his body, only to meet pain.  
  
It was unbearable, his right arm cut up very bad, but missing the main vain. He was on the floor, blood was pooled around him and written on one of the walls, in his blood, was a message:  
  
I'm coming . . .  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** ********************************************  
  
Ryou awoke the next morning to his buzzing alarm clock. It read 5:00 A.M. About an hour later Ryou was putting on his shoes, waiting for the Taxi that would pick him up. He wore tan cargo pants and a blue and white striped shirt with his jean-jacket. (Battle city outfit) The ring hung around his neck. Ryou carried his duffel bag over his left shoulder, and his backpack slung over the other.  
  
Ryou stood in his apartment, staring down at the house key. His dad actually bought the apartment, and he would need it for when he came back for Christmas. The sudden car horn of the Taxi driver made Ryou jump. He shoved the key into his pocket and ran down the three flights of stairs to the front of the apartment building.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** ******************************************************  
  
~Later that afternoon~  
  
Ryou sat in the Taxi, watching the rolling green hills go by. But they slowly flattened out and houses started to litter the landscape. The few houses turned into clusters, then into neighborhoods. Ryou was glad to be back in England. 'It feels good to be home,' he thought to himself happily. The wind blew through the open window, blowing through his silver-white hair.  
  
The Taxi passed towns and soon turned into a large neighbor hood just outside of London. They passed streets until the taxi turned onto a street called Privet Drive, at least that's what the sign said.  
  
'I'm glad I can still read English.' All of the houses looked the same except for different large brass numbers. The taxi stopped outside of number 4. Ryou picked up his bags and paid the taxi driver.  
  
He stood there for a moment, looking up at his new home. It looked really boring. Ryou sighed, then started up the long drive.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** **************************************************  
  
Dumbledore's note had said that Ryou didn't know that he was a wizard yet, 'this is going to be fun,' thought Harry. He stood by the window, waiting for Ryou to get there. There was still a possibility to him that Ryou was as spoiled and stuck-up as every other muggle he knew. But Harry was hoping for the best.  
  
There was a sound of a car door slamming outside, soon followed by a knock on the door.  
  
He's here.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** ********************  
  
First chapter done! Kind-of dull, I know. But I'll try to make the next chapter more interesting.  
  
Review please! 


	2. The Dursley's

Freai: I. Am. A. idiot.  
  
This chapter is reloaded because I SCREWED UP THE CHAPTER!  
  
Sorry,  
  
I made Bakura evil in the first chapter and nice in this one.  
  
-_- That's what I get for writing more than one story at a time.  
  
And it was at two'o'clock in the morning so I wasn't really awake yet.  
  
This chapter is basically the same except I took out the Yami conversation. You can move on to the next chapter if you want to.  
  
Oh, and thanks to all of told me of my mistake.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** ***********************************************************  
  
Harry stared unblinkingly at the boy that stood before him. Aunt Petunia made him get the door. But it was probably a good thing, this might have disturbed her. The boy before him had pure white hair, long and spiked. His large chocolate brown eyes were distinctly outlined in black against his pale skin. All together he didn't look like any of the rest of his relatives, not even Mr. Bakura, who was suppose to be his father.  
  
The boy stared at Harry the exact same way, leaving the boys staring at each other in the doorway, both thinking the exact same thing:  
  
'How can he be my cousin?' The other boy spoke first.  
  
"I'm sorry. Am I at the wrong house?" His voice was soft, and had a British accent, like he lived in England his whole life.  
  
"If your name is Ryou Bakura then it's not." Harry told him. The boy then turned slightly red in embarrassment.  
  
"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have made assumptions," the boy told Harry. "Yes, I'm Ryou Bakura." He then blushed even more. Stuttering a little. "A-Are you Harry or Dudley?"  
  
"Harry, Harry Potter." Harry was a little shocked. 'He's so polite. Nothing like the Dursley's.' "Come on in." Harry said, opening the door all the way. The boy, Ryou, stepped inside, he had a large duffel bag and a backpack slung over his shoulder. "Is that all you brought?" Ryou nodded, looking around the hallway. There were pictures all along the halls, but none of Harry.  
  
Ryou followed Harry into the parlor where he met a loud screech, of joy?  
  
"He looks just like her!" Ryou was then almost crushed when his aunt hugged him. Ryou dropped his bags under all the pressure.  
  
"Mom, your crushing him," came a voice from behind her. A large, very large, boy was sitting on one of the many couches, taking it all up. Aunt Petunia let go of Ryou and led him to one of the chairs. Uncle Vernon was staring at the boy, disapprovingly.  
  
"Why did you dye your hair?" Ryou was getting more embarrassed by the second. He was about to answer when Aunt Petunia interrupted him.  
  
"Oh he didn't, this is his natural hair color," she said, delightfully? "It's just like Daisy's was." Aunt Petunia seemed unusually happy about this. Harry just stood there, dumb-struck. Ryou's hair was anything but normal, and the Dursley's hated anything out of the ordinary or abnormal in any sort. Uncle Vernon was just as confused as Harry, while Dudley was smirking, he knew what was coming next.  
  
"Would you mind if I-" She trailed off, not really wanting to finish. Ryou sighed, 'She's just like all the other girls at school, I'm going to regret this.' He nodded slightly, very slightly. Aunt Petunia shrieked and immediately started to play with his hair. Dudley fell off the couch, laughing at the look on Ryou's face. Harry tried to contain his laughter, just smiling instead, but he would be having a laughing fit if he were as mean as Dudley. 'I might as well save him.'  
  
"Aunt Petunia?"  
  
"What is it Harry, dear?" She was so focused on Ryou's soft, silvery white locks that she wasn't paying attention to what she was saying. Harry twitched, she called him 'dear' again, and it was taking all he had to stop himself from cursing her. Ryou was looking very uncomfortable at his own situation.  
  
"Maybe we should let Ryou have some rest, he must be tired from his trip."  
  
"Yes, why don't you show him to the guest bedroom." Ryou gave Harry a very thankful look as he slipped away from Aunt Petunia, following Harry upstairs.  
  
"You looked like you needed rescuing," Harry said, entering the room, knowing they were out of earshot.  
  
"Arigato," Ryou told him. Harry stared at Ryou confusingly. "Oh, sorry." Ryou said, blushing again. "Arigato means thank you in Japanese."  
  
"Oh," Harry said. Ryou collapsed on the bed, sighing.  
  
"Is she always like that?" Ryou asked, referring to Aunt Petunia.  
  
"Only with Dudley, that's why he was laughing so much." Rou sighed again.  
  
"She acts just like the girls at school do," he muttered.  
  
"Wait till you get to Hogwarts," Harry told him. "They're crazy about foreigners." (Remember book four!) Ryou only moaned, making Harry laugh.  
  
"Don't worry, you'll only be here for a week," Harry said. "Your coming with me to my friend Ron's house for the rest of the summer." Ryou sat up on the bed, throwing his duffel bag to the floor. He sat cross-legged on the bed, not sure what to say to his cousin. It was hard to believe Harry was his cousin. Harry had jet black hair and emerald greens eyes behind thin-rimmed glasses. He looked nothing like Ryou at all.  
  
Harry sighed, 'He does have a lot of catching up to do at Hogwarts. Maybe I should tell him about it, then he can get a head start. Hope he's a fast learner.'  
  
"Um, Ryou." Harry said, not sure where to start, but thinking of something to say. "Do you believe in magic?" Harry mentally smacked himself, 'What a stupid thing to say.'  
  
"Sure." Ryou said, the question didn't faze him at all, in fact, he was serious about his answer.  
  
"Good, this will make things a lot easier." Ryou stared at his cousin questionably, not expecting the hour-long explanation of the wizarding world. Which didn't surprise him at all.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** ************************************************************  
  
Ryou was laying down on top of his bed, reading Harry's old school books. He would have to start soon if he was to catch up to the other students in his year. Ryou was actually a very fast learner, he only had to read or hear something once to remember it. Ryou was already through with 'The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)', 'A History of Magic,' Magical Theory', 'One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi,' and was half-way through 'The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection' which he was very interested in.  
  
Looking at the clock Ryou realized that it was 9:30 here, which means Seto would be online. Ryou put a scrap of paper as a book-mark inside the book and closed it. He reached for his bag, taking out the laptop Seto had given him for his birthday. Logging on, Ryou found the gang's usual chat-room, to find that someone was already on.  
  
PuppyDog56: THAT WAS NOT FUNNY KAIBA!  
  
Puzzle908: That wasn't very nice Kaiba.  
  
BlueEyes3: You weren't even there Yugi.  
  
MonkeyBoy78: But I was, and Joey it. IT WAS HISTARICAL!  
  
TombKeeper12: I didn't know you even knew what that word meant Tristan.  
  
MonkeyBoy78: SHUT IT ISHTAR!  
  
DiceMonster190: I'm just as amazed as Marik.  
  
BlueEyes3: Oh, guys. I have to go.  
  
Puzzle908: Why?  
  
TombKeeper12: I'm leaving too. This is boring.  
  
BlueEyes3: Bye guys!  
  
TombKeeper12: If only Ryou had seen what happened today, some of his remarks might have brightened up this conversation.  
  
Change_of_Heart233: If you want to call it that.  
  
TombKeeper12: Well, look who finally dropped in. You just missed Kaiba.  
  
Change_of_Heart233: I'll go catch him.  
  
Puzzle908: Good to see you too Ryou.  
  
Change_of_Heart233: Sorry! Good to hear from you guys, though I don't know what your talking about.  
  
DiceMonster190: I don't think you want to know.  
  
Change_of_Heart233: I'll find out from Seto. Bye guys!  
  
There was a series of good-byes that Ryou ignored, turning to the regular chat-room.  
  
Change_of_Heart233: Hello?  
  
BlueEyes3: About time you got here.  
  
Change_of_Heart233: Arigato!  
  
BlueEyes3: Don't worry about it, anyway what's happening with you, bored yet?  
  
Change_of_Heart233: Not nearly. A lot's been happening, so sit tight. This will take a while.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** **************************************************  
  
End Chapter Two. Now move on to the next one.  
  
Flame me if you want for being an idiot. -_- I wouldn't blame you. 


	3. Now on to the Weasley's!

Freai: Aren't I a smart one. I screwed up my own story.  
  
DM: I told you! You shouldn't type at 2 in the morning.  
  
Freai: Lesson learned. Next chapter!  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** **********************************************************  
  
By the end of the week, Ryou had read all of the first and second yearbooks. (it was kind-of easy with no Lockheart books, Harry said that he didn't need to read those.) Harry decided to give him 'Intermediate Transfiguration' but not the others third year books, yet. The boys were packed and ready to go. The Weasley's were suppose to pick them up at 5:30. Ryou had made up a story that the Weasley's were taking him to his school, they lived close to it. Surprisingly Aunt Petunia bought it, or pretended to.  
  
Both boys sat in the parlor, waiting for their 'ride'. Harry was amusing himself by wondering how his friends were going to pick him up this year. Ryou was reading, again. Harry sighed, 'I hope he's not just like Hermione.' A sudden car horn from outside made Harry jump. There was a thud from across the room where Ryou had dropped his book in surprise.  
  
Harry walked over to the window to see Fred, George, and Ron Weasley in a silver mustang convertible?  
  
"That's us," Harry said in astonishment to his cousin. There was a knock on the door, where Harry found his friends. Fred and George grabbed Harry and Ryou's trunks while Harry followed Ron out to the car. Ryou was stuck inside for a few minutes, probably being smothered by Aunt Petunia. Harry laughed at the thought.  
  
"Where is he?" Fred asked. George honked the horn a few times. Ryou came sprinting out, obviously just slipping away from his Aunt. Wanting to get away as soon as possible for some reason, Ryou jumped over the car door and sat next to Harry. They new why he had been running so fast when they heard a roar from Uncle Vernon deep inside the house. All four boys burst out laughing. Ryou had just told the Dursley's he was a wizard.  
  
It wasn't until they were out in the country that Fred or Ron got a good look at Ryou, George was driving.  
  
"Did you dye your hair that color, or did the spell mess up or something," Ron asked. Ryou sighed deeply in annoyance.  
  
"Everyone seems to ask you that, don't they?" Harry asked. Ryou nodded.  
  
"That's what I get for being born with white hair."  
  
"So, it's natural?" Ron asked, astonished. Ryou nodded again.  
  
"Wicked!" Fred exclaimed. "The spikes too?"  
  
"Hey Fred!" George whispered. "That gives me an idea for the Joke Shop."  
  
"We better leave them alone," Ron told them. "When they talk about their shop, it well, gets annoying let's just put it that way." Harry and Ron then went one talking about Quidditch, leaving Ryou to watch the hills roll by. Soon bored Ryou, yet again, took out his 'Intermediate Transfiguration'.  
  
"He's reading?" Ron asked quietly.  
  
"He seems to be doing that a lot lately," Harry told him. "But he does have 5 years to catch up on."  
  
"You mean he's in our year? I thought he looked older than that." Harry nodded in agreement.  
  
"Hey Ryou?" Harry asked. Ryou looked up from his book. "How old are you?"  
  
"Oh," Ryou looked confused. "I'm 17."  
  
"When do you turn 18?" Ron asked.  
  
"September 2." He answered. This time it was George's turn to talk.  
  
"Shouldn't you be in seventh year then?"  
  
"I don't know?" Everyone could tell the boy was very confused by all this. "It doesn't really matter. With all the traveling my father does I got held back any way." He then went back to reading his book. They then turned into a large driveway, leading to a very tall house that looked like rooms were just added to it from the outside. It looked so unstable, like it would fall any minute, but it never did, like it was held up by magic. And it probably was. 'Duh!' Ryou thought, inwardly smacking himself. The car stopped on the dirt path and Ryou stepped out of the car.  
  
"Welcome to the burrow," Ron said. To him, it was home. To Harry it was home away from home. To Ryou, it was wondrous. Sure beat the hell out of his old apartment that's for sure. Dragging their trunks, the boys made their way into the house, the kitchen to be more exact.  
  
"Harry!" Came a voice from behind them. A plump woman came over to the boys and hugged Harry tightly. "It's good to see you."  
  
"It's good to see you too Mrs. Weasley." It was a minute or so before Mrs. Weasly saw Ryou.  
  
"Oh, and this must be your cousin."  
  
"Yeah, this is Ryou. He's from Japan."  
  
"Really? You never told us that." Fred exclaimed.  
  
"So you speak both English and Japanese?" Ron asked.  
  
"Yes," Ryou said quietly. "I'm also quite fluent in Spanish, French, German, Arabic, and Ancient Egyptian." He blushed a little by the astonished looks on everyone's face. "But I was originally born here in England. I was just a transfer student in Japan."  
  
Harry then remembered his question he had wanted to ask Ryou. But he really shouldn't ask in front of Mrs Weasly.  
  
"Why don't you show Harry and, Ryou was it? To their rooms Ron." Ryou and Harry followed Ron up the long spiral stairs to a loft, where the walls were covered in posters of people dressed in orange and flying on broomsticks, but the pictures where moving. Ryou stood in the doorway, stunned.  
  
"The pictures are moving," he muttered to himself, but Harry caught what he said.  
  
"Oh, sorry forgot to warn you about that. They also leave every once in a while." Ryou stared back at the one of the posters that was now empty, the person was in fact gone.  
  
"Um, if you don't mind me asking," Ron started. "But if your Harry's cousin, why doesn't he live with you instead of the Dursleys?" Ryoy stared at him.  
  
"I was just about to ask the same thing," Harry told him. Ryou looked at the floor, not meeting his cousin's eyes. Ryou sat down on the bed, still looking at the floor before responding.  
  
"My dad said you'd ask that," he started quietly. "I didn't know at the time, at least I do now." He then looked up at Harry.  
  
"We were going to take you, when you turned five, but we had a, an accident the year before." He dropped his gaze again, speaking dryly. "My mom died." There was silence, Ryou took what was left of his strength not to start crying. "And my sister. A-Amane, died less than a year later. So it was only my father and I. But my father was gone all the time because he's an archeologist, so I lived by myself till now." Both boys were looking at Ryou, regretting of ever asking that question. "He comes home for Christmas every year, and sometimes on my birthday. But besides that I barley see him at all. We couldn't take you in. I'm sorry."  
  
Harry was about to respond when Mrs. Weasley yelled at them to come down. Ryou stood and started down the spiral staircase. Ron looked over at Harry.  
  
"He's kind-of like you Harry."  
  
"Yeah, but he still has his dad though."  
  
"Barley." Ron then followed Ryou's path down the stairs, Harry close behind. Mrs. Weasly was standing awfully close to the fireplace when the boys got down to the kitchen.  
  
"Ron that was Charlie. He's not coming, so Bill will be up with you and Harry and Ryou can take their rooms."  
  
"We'll take care of it!" The twins said, rushing up the stairs. Ron sighed.  
  
"Fred and George decided to visit while you were here, so mum thought she should invite Bill and Charlie home for a while. Hermonie should be coming soon as well."  
  
"Tomorrow," Mrs. Weasly said. The boys decided Harry would get Charlie's room, and Ryou would get Bill's. Charlie's room was also covered with posters, mostly of Quidditch teams and of different magical creatures. But Bill's room was very different. He had Navy blue walls, that looked black at night, and he seemed to have enchanted his ceiling so it always looked like the night sky. But what Ryou noticed most was that it's walls had a few posters of ancient Egypt, and sense the pictures move it was like watching a movie with only one scene. It would turn from day to night like it was outside, and people would come by at different times, Egyptians to be exact.  
  
Ryou sat on his bed later that night, instead of reading, watching the posters. But didn't expect what he was about to see.  
  
It was about 1:30 in the morning over in England, but because of the time change Ryou couldn't sleep. He lay on his bed, watching the stars sparkle on his ceiling. It was like being back in Duelist Kingdom when he had to sleep outside. But secretly, those weeks in Duelist Kingdom were the best days of his life. Ryou was with his friends, and his Yami had been gone at the time. It was just the five of them, traveling all over the beautiful island, cheering Yugi and Joey duel, or just enjoying everything. Ryou knew it wasn't like that for Yugi, because of his grandpa, but sometimes he could just relax.  
  
Giving up Ryou sat up on his bed, about to turn on the light to read some more when one of the posters caught his eye. It was of a temple, one filled with riches as he had seen earlier that day, but there was someone in the picture, in the dead of night. (It was probably robbing the temple) Ryou looked closely at the figure, it had white hair.  
  
It was Bakura!  
  
5000 years ago.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** ************************************************************  
  
The next morning Harry woke about 8:00, Ron was still asleep. Groggily he dragged himself downstairs for breakfast. Only to find Ryou sitting in the den, reading again, it looked like he was almost finished with 'The standard book of spells: Grade 3' that Harry gave to him last night.  
  
"When did you get up?" Harry asked, yawning.  
  
"About 5:30." Ryou told him, not looking up from his book.  
  
"The time change must be killing you."  
  
"Not really, I don't sleep well anyway."  
  
"Oh," Harry looked over at him to see he must have already showered and was dressed for the day. "Did you eat breakfast already?"  
  
"I helped make breakfast," Ryou said with a smile. Harry nodded and went into the kitchen. Soon joined by Fred, George, and Percy. Ron came in very late, still looking like he just got out of bed.  
  
"Does that kid every sleep?" He asked half-mindedly. "I woke up about two last night and he was lying in bed playing with this black box thing."  
  
"It's called a computer, Ron." Harry told him, smiling at his friends description. "And he probably wasn't playing with it either, he was probably talking to his friends."  
  
"He can do that with that box thing?" Harry was suppressing a laugh when Ryou came in.  
  
"Harry? Where do you keep your other books? I'm finished with this one."  
  
"Oh. Up in my trunk, on the left side." Ryou nodded his thanks and left the kitchen.  
  
"Why does he like to read so much?"  
  
"It's more than you do Fred!"  
  
"Probably because he has nothing else to do!" Mrs. Weasly accused. "You four should teach him how to play Quidditch or something, I'm sure he doesn't even no how to fly yet." Fred and George smiled evilly. Harry had a bad feeling that Ryou wasn't going to like his first flying experience.  
  
~*~  
  
Harry found Ryou in Bill's room again, typing on his laptop again. Ron was right behind him, Ryou seemed to be reading something, then burst out laughing before he typed a return message.  
  
"You can come in, you know." He said out of the blue. Harry and Ron walked into Bill's room. Ron went immediately behind Ryou so he could see the screen:  
  
BlueEyes3: Ask them.  
  
TombKeeper12: Your obsessed, you know that don't you Kaiba?  
  
BlueEyes3: Onnnnnneeeeggggaaaaiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"What does 'Onegai' mean?" Harry asked.  
  
"It means 'please' in Japanese." Ryou answered, then typed a reply, his typing skills are very good. (Better than mine anyway-_-)  
  
Change_of_Heart233: Ok. Ok. I'll ask, just hold on.  
  
"Harry? Are there suck things as 'real' dragons?"  
  
"Yes, but they're outlawed in most countries."  
  
Change_of_Heart233: Yes. But they're suppose to be banned. Too dangerous I suppose.  
  
"No kidding. My brother, Charlie, works in Romania with dragons, you should see the burns he gets."  
  
"Do you have any pictures of them?" Ryou asked curiously.  
  
"Sure, in his room."  
  
"Good, could you go get some please?"  
  
"Harry, they're in the top left drawer on his dresser." Ron told Harry, not wanting to get away from the computer for a second. Harry scowled but left for Charlie's room.  
  
BlueEyes3: Damn. -_-  
  
TombKeeper12: Serves you right Kaiba!  
  
Puzzle908: Isn't that Joey's line.  
  
Change_of_Heart233: Yes, but he's not here right now. Anyway, I can E-mail you some pictures if you would like Seto.  
  
BlueEyes3: YOU BET. SEND THEM OVER!  
  
"Here they are." Harry said, handing the pictures over to Ryou. Ryou took a minute to look at the pictures for himself, the moving creatures were positively beautiful. Pulling out a small portable scanner, (One of my friend's dad's has those, their awesome) he scanned the pictures one at a time. Of course they weren't moving any more, but they still would please Seto.  
  
Change_of_Heart233: Ok, I sent them, they should be there shortly.  
  
Puzzle908:You'll have to bring them to school tomorrow Kaiba.  
  
There was silence for a few minutes.  
  
TombKeeper12: Kaiba? You there?  
  
Change_of_Heart233: Hope he didn't leave.  
  
BlueEyes3: Are you sure these are banned?  
  
Ryou smiled, thinking about how much Seto must be trying to contain himself.  
  
Change_of_Heart233: Yes, I'm pretty sure. My cousin said most countries, but I'll look it up and see what country you can move to so you can have a pet dragon.  
  
BlueEyes3: That would be great.  
  
Change_of_Heart233: -_- I was being sarcastic.  
  
BlueEyes3: I know, and be glad you're in another country otherwise I would probably come over there and strangle you.  
  
Change_of_Heart233: And I'm wasting battery power for this. -_-  
  
TombKeeper12: I have to go anyway, if Ishizu catches me up at this time of night. Let's just say I won't have to worry about school starting in a few weeks.  
  
Puzzle908: Me too. Yami is going to kill me for staying up this late.  
  
Change_of_Heart233: I better log out too. Have fun with you dragon pics Seto.  
  
And with that, Ryou shut down his laptop, still warm from being on it for so long. He shoved it underneath the bed.  
  
"So, what did you want me for?" Ryou asked, looking up at Ron and Harry. Before they could answer, Fred and George popped in.  
  
"Come on, we need to get out there if we're going to teach him before everyone gets here." Ryou just stared at everyone, confused.  
  
"Um, what are we doing?" Ryou asked. Fred and George smiled evilly again.  
  
"We are going to teach you to ride a broomstick."  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** ************************************************************  
  
Poor Ryou. T_T Why must I torture him. (Because I like to *Smiles Evilly* Mwhahahah)  
  
Anyway, to all who have reviewed me, I am very depressed right now.  
  
BECAUSE I CAN'T GET ANY OF MY REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
It says how much I have, and it's far greater than what I had before, but none of the reviews show up! Tell me if you have this problem and if you know, how I can fix it?  
  
So thanks to my 9 reviewers, whoever you are. I love you all and all your generosity and nice reviews. Please review this chapter.  
  
Oh, and flame for being an idiot and screwing up my story, before I fixed it.  
  
Review! Review! Review! 


	4. Learning to fly

~*~*~  
  
"Would now be a bad time to mention that I'm afraid of heights?" Ryou asked nervously, a broomstick in his hand.  
  
"It would be if I didn't know you were lying," Harry told him from about 20 feet in the air. "I saw you in the park one night when we were back in Surrey. You were sitting in the tallest tree there, and were as high as you could be with out gravity disagreeing with you. Your not afraid of heights." Ryou sighed, he had thought that some one was following him that night. But it had been 3 o'clock in the morning at the time, so he took it as a lack of sleep.  
  
"Flying is easy!" Fred said, he had sacrificed his broom so Ryou could learn to fly, and was quite frustrated that Ryou was still on the ground with him.  
  
"Yeah! Your Harry's cousin, you should be a natural at this!" Ron exclaimed. George had disappeared for some reason, and Ryou didn't like the look on his face as he left. George was up to something, Ryou had been around Marik long enough to know when to watch your back.  
  
"Just get in the air!" came George's voice from behind them. George appeared with a large black case, that seemed to be moving.  
  
"Just push off the ground Ryou. Stop making a fuss!" Harry commented. "I swear you'll love it! I got it on my first try."  
  
'I'm going to regret this,' Ryou thought to himself. Yet he could hear his yami laughing at him from deep inside the ring. Bakura had gained back his strength and was now able to mentally insult Ryou once more.  
  
Ryou was shaking nervously, he threw his leg over the broom, shutting his eyes tight he started to count in his head:  
  
'One . . .' his hands had become sweaty so he gripped the handle tighter, whitening his knuckles.  
  
'Two . . .' Ryou was shaking worse that ever now, and the twins were growing impatient.  
  
'Thr-'  
  
"GO!" The twins shouted loudly in unison. Scaring the life out of Ryou, he yelled and pushed of the ground accidentally in fright, but it soon faded.  
  
Ryou felt the wind rush through his silver-white hair as he rose up to Harry's level. Ryou had never felt anything more thrilling in his entire life! A large smile of delight spread across his face, his doe-brown eyes sparkling with excitement. Absent mindedly, Ryou leaned forward and summed around Harry a few times, laughing at the feeling, before stopping in mid- air.  
  
"Just like I said," Ron called from the ground. "A natural!"  
  
"Well, lets see how well he can handle the broom," Fred said, another crazy grin on his face, reminding Ryou of Marik before he was about to pull one of his many stunts. Ron nodded to George, who was also grinning like a maniac. George opened up the large black case. Inside were four balls; three strapped in, two of them were struggling to get out.  
  
Fred snapped off one of the straps on the moving black ball, and it shot into the air, then straight at Ryou's head. Ryou's eyes widened like a deer in the headlights, but moved quickly, racing around the padlock, trying to not get knocked unconscious by the rapid ball. While Bakura was laughing hysterically in the back of his mind. After about 20 minutes, everyone got into the air, and the 5 boys started to play quidditch, minus the snitch. Fred and George vs. Ryou and Harry, Ron was trying to referee, but the game got out of hand anyway, and just ended up shouting out the commentary instead/  
  
Ryou ended up being a very good chaser. He could weave in and out of the bludgers and players, as well as stray birds, and score easily. Fred and George finally forfeited the game after getting their butts kicked for over two hours. Harry and Ryou won 10 to 240, and Fred and George only got that one goal because Ryou wasn't paying attention and the bludger hit his broom, spinning him off course. Everyone else got hit by the bludgers a hundred times apiece, but that one encounter only hit his broom, yet Ryou played the hardest out there.  
  
The boys started back towards the Burrrow, brooms over their shoulders. But met a bushy, brown haired girl on the way.  
  
"Hermione!" Harry and Ron yelled, Fred and George waved, but Ryou did nothing, not knowing who the girl was. While they seemed to catch up on things right there outside of the house, Ryou walked right past all of them and on into the house.  
  
"Ryou?" Harry asked a few minutes later, looking around for his cousin.  
  
"I think he went inside." Fred told him.  
  
"Hey, five sickles says he's reading again," George added slyly.  
  
"Or on that lappy-top thing," Ron also added. Harry laughed at his friend's description.  
  
"It's a 'laptop' Ron, and we need to introduce Ryou to Hermionie."  
  
"Who's Ryou?" Everyone seemed to have left Hermionie in the dark.  
  
"Common, I'll show you."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Meanwhile, Ryou was in his room, and was indeed on his laptop-  
  
Change_of_Heart233: It was amazing!  
  
BlueEyes3: A broomstick, eh?  
  
TombKeeper12: Did you clean the house while you were at it?  
  
Change_of_Heart233: I'M SERIOUS!!!!!!!!!  
  
Puzzle908: I believe you Ryou. It sounds awesome.  
  
Change_of_Heart233: Thanks Yugi. I'm glad 'SOME PEOPLE' don't believe I've gone nuts.  
  
TombKeeper12: I never said that.  
  
Change_of_Heart233: You were thinking it.  
  
TombKeeper12: I didn't know you could read minds Ryou. Did you learn that while flying on your broomstick or did the garden gnomes teach you how?  
  
BlueEyes3: Lay off Ishtar!  
  
TombKeeper12: I just don't believe anything until I see it with my own eyes, not even those dragon pictures.  
  
Change_of_Heart233: Over here those pictures move.  
  
TombKeeper12: Sure they do.  
  
Change_of_Heart233: Well, I'll just have to show you when I come for Christmas!  
  
BlueEyes3: Speaking of Christmas, we decided to celebrate mine, yours, Marik's, and Mai's birthdays then, since you'll miss them over the first semester.  
  
(A/N This is true: Seto's birthday is October 25th, Ryou's is September 2nd, Marik's is December 23rd, and Mai's is November 25th!)  
  
Change_of_Heart233: Who's we?  
  
BlueEyes3: Me.  
  
Change_of_Heart233: Well that makes sense, since Joey's birthday is January 25th, and it's so close to Christmas anyway, that we just skip it.  
  
BlueEyes3: Works for me!  
  
Change_of_Heart233: -_-  
  
TombKeeper12: Since when do you make all the decisions!  
  
Change_of_Heart233: You just don't like celebrating your birthday.  
  
TombKeeper12: STOP READING MY MIND!!!!!!!  
  
Change_of_Heart233: I'm not. -_- Your just too predictable. Anyway, you were like this last year as well. We almost did miss your birthday, if it hadn't been for Isis.  
  
TombKeeper12: I haven't spoken to her since.  
  
Change_of_Heart233: That's not true either.  
  
TombKeeper12: I still hate her for it.  
  
Puzzle908: You guys. If we don't log off, we'll not have enough time to get to school.  
  
BlueEyes3: I'm already there.  
  
TombKeeper12: I'm in the school library. I can't believe you're still at home Yugi!  
  
Change_of_Heart233: It's okay, I should probably go as well, it's about lunchtime over here.  
  
TombKeeper12: Lucky. I didn't eat breakfast.  
  
Change_of_Heart233: Not my problem. See ya!  
  
"Ryou?" Harry asked just as Ryou logged off the chat-room. He shut down the laptop as Harry came into the room, followed by Ron and Hermionie.  
  
"Why'd you run off?"  
  
"I didn't really want to interfere," he said in an all too quite voice. "And I knew I would probably be introduced to your friend later, so I left you guys alone. You just looked like you hadn't seen each other in a long time is all." It seemed that Ryou was always this quite and polite around new people, and around adults 24/7. Hermionie was already taken back by his pure-white hair and large doe-like eyes, but he was so polite as well. How could this be Harry's cousin? And on his mother's side too, where the Dursleys were also related to Harry. Ron had often wondered what Harry's cousin would be like, and would have fun imagining what he would be like. But nothing could compare to what he was really like.  
  
"Well Hermionie, this is my cousin, Ryou," Hermionie snapped out of her little trance and smiled politely at him. "And Ryou, this is mine and Ron's friend from school, Hermionie."  
  
"It's nice to meet you Hemionie," Ryou said politely, smiling at her. (Kawaii ^^)  
  
"It's nice to meet you too. What year are you in at Hogwarts?"  
  
"Sixth. Oh, and that reminds me, Harry?" Ryou asked, looking over at his cousin. "I finished those books, didn't you say there was one more for third year?" Harry winced, he had hoped Ryou would forget about it.  
  
"Oh, yeah. The 'Monster Book of Monsters,' is the last one." Hemionie and Ron winced as well. "Well, maybe we should-"  
  
"'Arry, Hermionie, Ron? Where are yeh?" Came a gruff voice from downstairs.  
  
"HAGRID!" The three shouted, and raced downstairs, leaving poor Ryou confused in Bill's room. He sighed.  
  
"I'll just get it later." He put his laptop away and walked down the stairs to see his cousin and two friends with a man about 3 times their size. He froze on the stairs. The man had a head of hair, and a shaggy black beard with beetle-black eyes. He beamed at the three that had come to greet him.  
  
"Well, it's been a while, hasn' it?" He seemed like a very cheery man, making Ryou relax a little. And continue down the stairs. He also saw what looked like another of the Wheasley's, it must be Bill. He was quite tall, taller than Seto even, with long red hair that was pulled back in a low ponytail. His clothes looked like he was about to perform a rock concert, with a single earing that looked like a fang dangling from his left ear, and boots that looked like they were made of . . .  
  
"Dragon hide," he said in a smooth voice. "They're quite hard to find."  
  
"So I've heard," Ryou said quietly. Bill cocked an eyebrow.  
  
"From who?"  
  
"Well, you just told me." Bill chuckled slightly at this. "But I've read about it as well."  
  
"My name's Bill, I'm Ron's oldest brother," he greeted smoothly, extending his hand, which Ryou took.  
  
"Well I'm Ryou, I'm Harry's cousin," he said a little more loudly, smiling at him. "I hope you don't mind me taking your room from you."  
  
"No, it's alright. I'd rather have the pleasure of thinking up ways to wake Ron in the morning, that's always a challenge." Ryou laughed at that, now Ron was really starting to sound like Joey. "Hey, is that from Egypt?" Bill asked, looking at Ryou's Millennium Ring.  
  
"Yes, my father's an archeologist. He found it for me in a bazaar while in Egypt, and gave it to me on my birthday that year." (I have no clue how old he was! I've heard 5, 7, 9, and 15. Please tell me, I'll need to know for future chapters.)  
  
"So you have an interest in Egypt? Is that why you chose my room?"  
  
"Yeah, probably." Ryou said laughing. They continued talking about Egypt while Harry, Ron, and Hermionie caught up with Hagrid.  
  
"Well, it looks like you cousin and Bill have found something in common, Harry," Ron said.  
  
"Something about Egypt," Fred said joining them, along with George. Ron sighed at this, once you get Bill to start talking about Egypt, there's no stopping him.  
  
"Should we go save him?" Ron asked.  
  
"Naw, he sounds as interested in Egypt as Bill is, he can actually keep up with him."  
  
"But if we leave them alone, I'm afraid they could still be there next week," George added.  
  
"Hey Harry, didn't Ryou want that last book for third year?" Herminoie pointed out.  
  
"Witch one?" Hagrid asked.  
  
"The Monster Book of Monsters."  
  
"Well, I have Harry's," Hagrid said. "He gave me his after third year. He took it out, and still had one of Harry's belts binding it.  
  
"What's that?" said a soft voice behind them. Ryou stood there looking at the book.  
  
"Did you finally get Bill to shut up? I thought that would be impossible!" Fred exclaimed.  
  
"Mrs. Weasley needed him. He knows a lot about Ancient Egypt, I probably should have known with all those posters in his room. But really, what is that."  
  
"That's the book you've been wanting to read." Ryou held the struggling book in his hands.  
  
"Is it like a animal or something?"  
  
"Well, it's kind-of alive-"  
  
"Hope this works," Ryou muttered. Making sure the bind was facing him, Ryou undid the belt, and the book bit down on his hand, but Ryou didn't even flinch, event though every one else grimaced. "Stubborn aren't you," Ryou said quietly. Confusing everyone around him. He then started to stroke the bind, and the book fell limp.  
  
Everyone was silent, Ryou then closed the book and examined his hand, that looked red where the book had bitten him.  
  
"I don't know an'one of my student's whose gotten that book ter open without known' how," Hagrid said. Then started to beam at Ryou. "Well, at least someone got it!" Ryou smiled sweetly bending his fingers, stretching his crushed hand.  
  
"Didn't that hurt?" Asked Ginny, who was looking at Ryou's still red hand, then to the book.  
  
"Yes, but it wasn't that bad," Ryou said sweetly. 'I've had worse,' Ryou thought to himself. He had never been afraid of animals or creatures of any king, besides bugs, but he had always been afraid of new people. These people around him, he had no reason to fear, he could tell.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well, that's it! Hope you liked it, and sorry I've been taking so long!  
  
Please review! 


	5. Daigon Alley

Freai: I'm updating this first! ^^  
  
DM: Yeah, she's been working on this like crazy lately.  
  
Freai: On paper that is.  
  
DM: Oh well, lets just skip disclaimers and go on to the fic!  
  
Freai: Works for me! ^^ Enjoy everyone!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Wow," Ryou breathed. He stood in the archway for Daigon Alley, staring in awe at what was laid before him. Shops, of all sorts, selling things Ryou had only imagined of: Dragon liver, flying broomsticks, spell books, even creatures he had never seen before.  
  
Professor Dumbeldore had sent every student's supply lists early because one: He thought Ryou would need to practice actually 'using' magic before he came to Hogwarts, and two: With all of this 'Voldemort' business, it would be hard for some families to get to Daigon Alley in the short time between when they get their letter and when the Hogwarts Express leaves on September 1st.  
  
Something finally hit Ryou as he walked along the busy streets with the Weasley's, he didn't have any money. And he wasn't about to get some off of Harry.  
  
"Um, Mrs. Weasley?" He asked in his soft, polite voice. "How am I supposed to pay for my school supplies? I don't have any money with me."  
  
"Well, according to this letter Dumbeldore sent me," she said, holding up a folded piece of parchment. "Your mother and father have a banking account in Gringotts."  
  
"But, how is that possible? My parents weren't wizards."  
  
"According to this letter they are, I'm just reading what Dumbledore sent me dear." Ryou read the piece of parchment and sure enough, it said just as Mrs. Weasley said. But, his dad never told him he was a wizard, why?  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^Changing perspective, for now^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"His dad never told him he was a wizard?" Ron whispered.  
  
"It is odd, but he must have had a good reason." Hermionie added.  
  
Harry stayed silent as a thought just accrued to him, what if Ryou's father did have a good reason. What if it was for Ryou's own protection? Harry wasn't sure how, yet, but he had a feeling that was the case. There was something odd about his cousin, Ryou wasn't a normal kid.  
  
*************Time jump! ^^******************  
  
Ryou blinked in the bright sunlight after coming from the darkness of the underground caves inside Gringotts. He had never thought that he had so much money underground, Ryou could remember living off his father's $200 deposit a month back in Japan, but that was such a small amount compared to what was hidden in vault number 678.  
  
"Why don't we get your wand first?" Hermionie suggested. So the group; now just Harry, Ron, Ryou, Hermionie, and Ginny, headed to Olivander's. They approached the small, wooden shop with peeling golden letters, and entered the dusty shop. A bell sounded somewhere in the shop, and a man with silver- gray hair and lamp-like eyes suddenly appeared out of nowhere.  
  
"Ah, the transfer student," he said in a low, mysterious voice that really creeped Ryou out, he nodded curtly. "Well, step up boy! And hold out your wand arm." Ryou was left-handed, so he just held that up. And the shop- keeper, who must be Mr. Olivander, started to measure his arm with a very old tape measure.  
  
"You're left-handed?" Harry asked from behind Ryou.  
  
"Yeah, I broke my right wrist badly one time and had it in a cast for quite a while, so I had to start writing and stuff with my left hand, and I have ever since," Ryou replied, trying to sound like it was nothing big. But it had been Bakura who had broken his wrist, and he broke it repeatedly, still thinking Ryou was right-handed. Actually, Ryou could write with both hands, just in case Bakura decided to switch sides.  
  
Coming back from his musing, Ryou noticed the tape-measure was moving on it's own, and was measuring between his nostrils. Failing to fight his urge, Ryou sneezed, and the tape measure snapped back in fright and fell to the floor, leaving Ryou blushing madly.  
  
"Just leave it," Mr. Olivander said while examining a thin box. "I suspect that you will be a difficult customer, so try this: rosewood and Dragon heartstring. Seven inches. Does wonders with charm work." He handed it to Ryou. "Go ahead, give it a wave." Ryou gave the wand a quick wave, and the window shattered into pieces.  
  
"Quite strong, aren't you?" Mr. Olivander asked, Ryou turning redder than he had been. And so began the 3 hour long process of giving Ryou a wand, and him breaking something. But as the pile of used wands climbed higher, Mr. Olivander's eyes filled more and more with excitement.  
  
"You defiantly have a great deal of magic, we just have to find a wand that will be able to contain it." Mr. Olivander walked back far into his shop, and came back with a large, black chest. He opened it and pulled out a black leather box. "Now, these are from Egypt, I decided to use these from that necklace your wearing." Everyone then looked at Ryou's ring. "Some of these are double-cored, so we might try this, if we don't get it right, we may have an earthquake in the middle of Daigon Alley, so." He put the box back, and pulled out another black leather box, only this was lined in what looked like was gold! He opened it to reveal a sand-colored wand with a golden handle, and the eye of Horus engraved in it.  
  
"Here, this is papyrus, nine inches, and two unicorn hairs. One is a regular white, but the other is black." The others behind Ryou looked shocked, was it not normal to have a black unicorn? Wait, of course it isn't, he read about this.  
  
Ryou waved to wand, and sent blazing fireworks of different shades of blue all around the room.  
  
"It think, we have your wand, but it may cost extra." So, after paying for his wand, which was twelve gold galleons, Ryou and everyone else left the shop. Everyone got all of their supplies, and were in Flourish and Blotts at the moment, when Ryou noticed a book that might interest him, 'Loop-hole spells to enchantments and curses.' Ryou had heard that all electronical devices won't work inside Hogwarts grounds, maybe he could find a 'loop- hole.'  
  
He added the book to his purchases, and turned to notice a set of books written what looked like Ancient Egyptian. He picked the first volume up, and on the cover was the eye of Horus. But on the second volume was an engraved picture of the Millennium Rod! Ryou looked at each volume, the first one was an introduction, and the next seven where books about the seven Millennium Items, and the last two were what had to be 'instructions.' He had to get these before someone else did, it could be dangerous.  
  
"Can you read those?" Asked a voice behind him. Ryou turned around to see the shop owner.  
  
"Yes, I can read Ancient Egyptian."  
  
"Well, then take them. No one else can read them anyway, so no one wants them. Go ahead, no charge." Ryou was astounded, that was easier than he thought.  
  
"What did you get?" Ginny asked as Ryou finally joined the others outside the shop.  
  
"Oh, just some books I was interested in," he said with a smile.  
  
"Well, we all have our supplies," Hermionie said. "So why don't we help Ryou pick out a pet?"  
  
"A pet?" Ryou asked.  
  
"Yes, you're allowed to bring a pet to Hogwarts," Harry added. " You can think of it as a birthday present or something. You did say your birthday was on September 2nd, right?"  
  
The group entered a small pet shop next to Flourish and Blotts, loud animal noises echoed through the shop. Ginny and Hermionie were looking at cats, Harry and Ron were looking at the owls, but Ryou was focused on something else. A few large, square cages were stacked, with a sign in front of them reading:  
  
RAVENS JUST AS GOOD AS ANY OWL CAN CARRY HEAVIER LOADS NOT AS SUSPTIOUS TO MUGGLES 10 GALLEONS EACH  
  
"A raven?" Harry asked, coming up behind his cousin.  
  
"They're beautiful," Ryou said, admiring the blue gleam of the black feathers on the birds. He noticed one of the birds was smaller, and it's left eye was red instead of black . . .  
  
**********Time Jump! Again!^^***************  
  
Everyone met up at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor later that afternoon, all admiring Ryou's new raven, and just chatting. All they were waiting for now was Mrs. Weasley and Bill. Ryou was even starting to warm up to everyone, when some 'unwanted' faces came by.  
  
"Well look, if it isn't Potter and his fan club," sneered a voice, followed by sniggers. There stood Draco Malfoy, and his goons Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
"Shove off, Malfoy," Ron said through gritted teeth. But Malfoy ignored him as his eyes landed on Ryou.  
  
"And who's the freak with the white hair?"  
  
"Look who's talking," Fred shot back in Ryou's defense.  
  
"He's my cousin, Malfoy." Harry told him in a low, dangerous voice. But Malfoy then saw Ryou's ring, and his eyes went wide.  
  
"Where did you get that!" He exclaimed, pointing at the ring.  
  
"M-My ring?" Ryou was very scared, how did this Malfoy person know about the ring? "My father gave it to me when I was seven."  
  
"Who's you father?" Malfoy asked, still staring at the ring, then shifting his eyes to Ryou's face, "What's your last name?"  
  
"B-Bakura." Malfoy's eyes grew to the size of dinner plates, as did Hermionie's and Ron's.  
  
"You never told us that!" Ron exclaimed.  
  
"Bakura? The archeologist?" Hermionie said in a astounded, but very hurried and excited voice. Ryou nodded and was about to reply when a sudden cold feeling come over him.  
  
"What's that?" He asked quietly.  
  
"What?" Harry said, while trying to get everyone else to shut up. Ryou stood up from the table and walked around, facing the west.  
  
"That feeling, it just got so cold," he said. Ginny seemed to be very unstable at the moment. Ryou then spun around and grabbed his stuff. "We have to leave, now!"  
  
"Why?" Asked George, getting up from the table.  
  
"Something bad is coming," it was Ginny who answered this time, as she too got up from the table.  
  
But they stalled to much, a sudden burst of cold swept through everyone, and they were all too aware of what it was.  
  
"A dementor's coming!"  
  
"Dementor?" Ryou hadn't gotten that far in his defense against the dark arts books.  
  
"The creatures guarding Azkaban, the wizard prison. They're horrible creatures, all happiness is drained from you, leaving only your worst memories," Harry explained as quickly as he could. "When I first encountered a dementor, I fainted because my memories are so horrible, I'm over then now, but we still want to leave." Once again, they stalled too much, because a sudden wave hit them, and all of their worst memories flooded their minds. Flashes of Tom Riddle spread through poor Ginny's mind, Ron was having a replay of his experience with Aragog, who knows what Hermionie was thinking about, and pictures of Voldemort flashed in Harry's mind. But all were drained when a ear-piercing scream was heard, and Ryou sank to the ground. His hands pressed firmly against his head, he started to shake violently, and scream in what had to be a mixture of Japanese and English. His eyes were closed tightly, and he started to twist and turn on the ground.  
  
"NO! NO! ONEGAI! I DIDN'T MEAN TO! GOMEN NASAI BAKURA!" His screaming increased as a tall, hooded black figure approached them. When it came within about a ten foot range with Ryou, his screams were no longer words, but just screams. His hands no longer pressed against his head, lay limply by them, he continued to shake violently and scream, his eyes shot open, but rolled into the back of his head.  
  
"HARRY MAKE IT GO AWAY!" Ginny screamed at him. Harry took out his wand, but the Dementor didn't seem threatened by it, and continued towards then. Then, something horrible, and unexpected happened.  
  
Ryou's screams ceased, something seemed to be clogging his throat, he still lay on the ground, shaking, then blood started to flow from his mouth. Hermionie screamed, Ron threw up, and George yelled, "OH MY GOD!" Ginny sank next to Ryou, and started to shake him, trying to make him snap out of whatever he was in, but Ryou was out cold.  
  
"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" Harry yelled, and a silver stag burst from Harry's wand, blasting into the Dementor, it went gliding in the opposite direction, to meet a few members of the Ministry of Magic.  
  
"Ryou? Snap out of it, it's gone now. Ryou?" Ginny was trying to get Ryou to wake up. There was no more blood; but Ryou was still unconscious, and not moving at all, his eyes rolled into the back of his head facing the sky unblinkingly, and his mouth open because of the blood flow. Over all, he looked, dead.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Freai: Yes, I feel evil today.  
  
DM: Hope you really didn't kill him though.  
  
Freai: I CAN'T DO THAT! What would my fic be about then?  
  
DM: Please review!  
  
Freai: AND NO FLAMES! 


	6. HOLY SHIT BAKURA'S BACK!

Okay, a very very very very very very very short chapter today. But I'm sick, I got a headache, and I can't see the screen very well, this took me about three hours to write because of it.  
  
And I'm about to pass out,  
  
So hope you like this!  
  
Kind-of odd now that I read it over, but then again, I'm not really in my right mind right now.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
'~ Ryou's expressions~'  
  
(Don't ask, just keep it in mind)  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Ryou blinked in the bright sunlight that shown through the large window to his right. He moaned, squinting in the brightness, and rolled over so the sun wasn't shining on him. His head hurt really bad, and he had a bad taste in his mouth and deep in his throat. A taste he knew all too well, the taste of blood. His head ached, but it also felt, full. Like it had been partly empty or something, and the space had been filled. A thought then accrued to him, he did have something missing in his mind before, Bakura! But did that mean-  
  
"He's awake!" Came a shout from out side his door. Ryou completely opened his eyes, to see a few faces, and it took him a few minutes to match their names to those faces.  
  
"How do you feel?" Harry asked. That's right, Harry is his cousin. Ryou tried to respond, but felt like something was clogging his throat.  
  
"Harry! The healers said he shouldn't try to talk yet," Hermionie said quickly, making Ryou's head ache because she said it so loud.  
  
"And the healers also said not to talk loud, Hermionie!" Ron snapped, but quieter than Hermionie had been. Ryou sat up in his hospital bed, looked around the room, and stared at everyone with a look that plainly said '~Where am I?~'  
  
"The Wizard Hospital here in London, you had to have Hurmical Phasing on your throat," Ryou gave Hermionie another look similar to the one before. "It's like surgery, except they don't cut you open."  
  
"You know," Fred said. "Your expressions are really easy to read."  
  
'~Um . . . Thanks?~'  
  
"Ignore him," Hermionie said, casting a glare Fred's way.  
  
"No, he's right," George added. "Have you, like, lost your voice or something like this before."  
  
Ryou held up one finger, while looking towards the ceiling like he was thinking about it, then shaking his head, and holding up a second finger.  
  
"Twice?" Ron exclaimed.  
  
"Is it a disease or something?" Hermionie asked. Ryou shook his head frantically. "How then, and the healers said they saw scars and large bruises on your chest, stomach, and back."  
  
"And you said you broke your wrist before, how are you getting all of these injuries?" Harry added. Ryou was stunned. The healers, who are like doctors, must have had to take of his shirt to do the 'phasing' so they saw the scars and bruises left behind by Bakura. Some of the bruises were from bullies at school, so he could tell them half of the truth. But, he wasn't 'that much' of a wimp! He couldn't let them think so. Wait, he probably was, but that wasn't the point at the moment.  
  
"Give him a piece of parchment and a quill so he doesn't have to act it out or anything," Harry said. Ryou gave Harry a very thankful look, he wasn't about to act out a bully beating the shit out of him. Ryou dipped the quill in ink and wrote in perfect hand-writing (with his left hand):  
  
Do I really have to tell you?  
  
"Yes! Of course you do, you have had too many injuries to let this pass," Hermionie stated.  
  
Ryou shot a pleading look her way.  
  
"Is it really 'that' embarrassing?" Harry asked. Ryou rolled his eyes as if to say, '~You have no idea~'  
  
"Go on, we won't laugh."  
  
I know that.  
  
"Then tell- uh, write it down!" Ron said. With a shaking hand, and his eye downcast, Ryou wrote one word, and pushed the piece of paper towards the group, it read:  
  
Bullies  
  
"Okay everyone," said a tall, dark haired wizard, who must have been a healer. "I need to give Mr. Bakura some treatment so he can actually speak again."  
  
"Everyone out," said Mrs. Weasley, who had just poked her head through the door. The teens filed out, leaving Ryou with the healer.  
  
**********Just outside Ryou's room*************  
  
"I think he's lying," Hermionie said.  
  
"Hermionie, the poor guy didn't want to tell us for a reason," Ron said. "So his old school was a mean one, apparently he can't defend himself very well."  
  
"So he gets the crap beat out of him," George added.  
  
"GEORGE!" Hermionie scolded.  
  
"It's okay, Hermionie, he's right," said a soft, yet cheerful(?), voice behind them. "I can't defend myself to save my life, and in Japan that actually means something," Ryou said with a smile.  
  
"How can you be so cheerful about it?"  
  
"Well, it's true," Ryou said, a confused look on his face, as if Hermionie was making a bigger deal out of this than it really was.  
  
"Well, we should probably get home," Ron said, trying to break off the conversation. "Mum already went home with Ginny and Bill, she left us some floo powder though."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
'Idiot.  
  
I'm free Ryou,  
  
thanks to those creatures,  
  
and when the time comes,  
  
You'll know.  
  
I'll get you when you're alone.  
  
And no one will help you  
  
Not your family  
  
Not your friends  
  
And not that blasted pharaoh either.  
  
I'll get you for what you did to me  
  
And you will pay dearly.'  
  
A hard, cold, cruel, and evil laugh echoed through out the soul room of the Ancient Egyptian Spirit. The Tomb Robber fingered his prized dagger, anticipating the day when it would be covered with his hikari's blood.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
OH SHIT! Bakura's back! Yes, that was why Ryou had such a . . . reaction to the dementors. (I think I've finally figured out that I love tormenting Ryou almost as much as I love Ryou himself! ^^)  
  
Yes, I have a very twisted mind . . .  
  
Well, review people! Sorry for the shortness! 


	7. Ginny spills Ryou's secret

Freai: Hey peoples!  
  
DM: Back, once again.  
  
Freai: Well, I haven't updated in a while because, you see, school's almost out, and need a lot of time to study for final exams and junk. But also, I have **MAJOR** writer's block on **_Forlorn_** and **_School Field_** **_Trip_** so I'm working on those, only very slowly.  
  
DM: And, we had a little incident.  
  
Freai: you see, I didn't have disclaimers on **ALL** of my chapters on most of my stories, so they were deleted.  
  
DM: And she's very sad about it.  
  
Freai: But! Luckily I was smart enough to have all of my stories saved on floppy disks, so I can just put them right back up, with disclaimers added!   
  
DM: Well, not until 1st of June or so, her floppy disk drive is really screwed up at the moment, so Freai is getting it fixed.  
  
Freai: Oh well, I'm just glad I was smart for once!   
  
DM: -- For once . . .  
  
Freai: Next chapter for my HPYGO crossover.  
  
Enjoy!

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh! Or Harry potter. But I wish I did. Then I'd just cut Tea out and make the TV show more PG-13! Hehe. '  
  
(There, I added a disclaimer, take that ff.net!)

* * *

"Wow."  
  
"It's only been about a month."  
  
"He's already gotten that far?"  
  
Ryou had been given special permission by Dumbledor and the Ministry of Magic Office to do magic outside of Hogwarts, and everyone there was allowed to help. Hermionie had voluntarily taught Ryou everything she knew, and he learned it all in record time! By now he was already able to do very advanced Transfiguration, and he was already studying to become an Animagus. His charmwork was excellent, he could conjure very difficult potions, defend himself a billion times better with his Defense Against the Dark Arts training from Harry, and it was pretty obvious he could handle Magical Creatures. Ryou was a major expert on Egypt already, letting him perfect Muggle Studies and Ancient Runes. He was actually _interested_ in history, was wonderful with Herbology, practically memorized the nighttime sky in all times of the year, mastered Arithmancy, and actually made sense of Divination. Plus he rocked at Quidditch! Ryou was perfect in every way, and it was bugging the hell out of Hermionie, as well as Harry.  
  
"I don't get why this is bugging you guys," Ron complained.  
  
"It just doesn't seem right," Hermionie defended. "How can he be so . . . so . . ."  
  
"Perfect, I know." Harry said. "He's hiding something, I know it."  
  
"What? To make him smarter?" Ron asked sarcastically.  
  
"No, it just doesn't seem possible that he is _this_ smart and athletically coordinated."  
  
"Harry's right," Hermionie said. "There must be something wrong with him; a flaw, or weakness? No one is _completely_ perfect."  
  
"Well, he has white hair, I think that may count for something," came Fred's voice from the doorway. He entered, along with George, and they both had a firm grip on Ginny.  
  
"We found a little eaves-dropper," George said.  
  
"And we've noticed she's been way too quiet,"  
  
"Anti-social,"  
  
"And good lately."  
  
"Like when she was hiding that old diary in her first year." Ginny winced at the mention of it, but looked completely sad anyway.  
  
"You know something, don't you?" Ron said. Ginny nodded, and sat down on Ron's bed.  
  
"Is it a bad thing?" Hermionie asked, sitting next to her, and freeing the poor girl of her brothers' grips. Ginny nodded again.  
  
"Who's is it about?"  
  
"Ryou."

* * *

Ryou suddenly sneezed without warning. "sniff How does that old phrase go, about when you sneeze, someone is talking about you? Oh well," he shrugged and went back to his _project._ He had been searching through his new book earlier that day, and found a potion that might let his laptop work in school grounds, then he could still talk to his friends. Without sending his raven, which he named Rumiko.  
  
"There, it should be okay by morning," he said to himself. He then became quiet, and from above him (Ron's room) he heard crying, it sounded like Ginny. He got up and slowly started up the stairs, making sure not to be heard by anyone in the room.

* * *

"What is it Ginny? What about Ryou?" Ginny gulped and started to pour out this _shocking_ information:  
  
"At night, I'd say between 11:30 and midnight, Ryou sneaks out of the house and into the forest, he's been doing this ever since he first came here. I went out once, and he just sits in tall trees or something, watching the stars, and sometimes talking to himself, but it was in a different language I don't know. And it didn't sound like Japanese either.  
  
"Well, about a month ago, right after we got back from Diagon Alley actually, he comes back and, he's kind-of hunched over, and he's limping as well." Ginny was starting to strain her voice.  
  
"Limping?"  
  
"Yeah, and, he doesn't know this, but I clean up after him too. He drips . . . blood on the floor on his way back up to Bill's room," by now, Ginny was sobbing. Everyone else was just shocked.  
  
"_No one's completely perfect_, eh Hermionie?" Ron asked. Hermionie just glared at him in response.  
  
"What should we do?" Fred asked.  
  
"We can't just let this keep happening," George added.

* * *

Ryou had his hand over his mouth, just to fight the temptation to either gasp, scream, or defend himself. He actually bled on the _floor_! He never knew that, and Ginny saw him after he came back from the forest every night. Ryou only went out there for two reasons: One, to clear his head. And Two, so no one would know that Bakura was beating him.  
  
Yes, Bakura was back. Ryou still couldn't believe it had happened, the stupid dementor did something to open up his mind and let Bakura back in. And now it was back to their old routine, he had _somehow_ convinced Bakura to do it away from everyone else. Of course, this gave Bakura an excuse to go harder on him, but Ryou didn't care as long as he had a half-normal life.  
  
It seemed Bakura couldn't take over Ryou's body, that was the only good part left, Ryou's only silver-lining. Bad things always seemed to happen to Ryou, so he had to stay optimistic to maintain his self-esteem. It seemed to work.  
  
Ryou quietly crept down the stairs, knowing that Harry would probably come looking for him in Bill's room soon.

* * *

He had been right.  
  
Ryou sat on his bed, reading through a book Harry had lent him, **_'Quidditch through the Ages_**,' when a soft knock was heard.  
  
"Come in," Ryou said in his usual soft, cheerful voice. Harry entered, which Ryou could have guessed anyway.  
  
"It's time for dinner," Harry replied, trying his best to sound normal.  
  
"Okay, I'm starved!" Ryou put his book away and got up off the bed, when his ankle gave, where Bakura had broken it last night, Ryou had tried a simple spell to mend the bone, but it must have been too simple, now it was just sprained. Ryou was trying to walk it out, but it didn't seem to work. He flicked out his wand and mended it in an instant, smiled up at his cousin, and started out the door when Harry stopped him.  
  
"Is everything all right Ryou?"  
  
"Sure, I must have sprained my ankle or something-"  
  
"I wasn't talking about that. Well, it was that too, but are you sure nothing is wrong?"  
  
"Of course not Harry, I perfectly fine, why wouldn't I be?" Ryou gave Harry a sweet smile and walked out the door, and down the stairs, leaving Harry in the doorway of Bill's room.  
  
"He sure is a good actor."

* * *

(No clue why I'm adding this)

* * *

Everyone stayed up that night along with Ginny, and sure enough, Ryou left the house, and came back about 3:00 a.m. he looked pretty beat up, and was limping again. A small trail of blood was, yet again, left along the floor of the kitchen. Ryou couldn't change his pattern, or, for one thing, Bakura will get mad, and the others will get way too suspicious.  
  
But there was something else that was, different about that night. Everyone one heard something that was more clear than before.  
  
Screams.

* * *

**AND THE PLOT THICKENS!!!**  
  
No, not really. I actually haven't even gotten to my REAL plot. But you will find out . . . at some point.  
  
Well, please review! 


	8. A new & familiar face on the hogwarts ex...

Freai: Oh my God please forgive me I know it's been so long.  
  
DM: She got a summer job people.  
  
Freai: Hey! I'm finally fourteen, I would like to have some money.  
  
DM: Especially since your parents cut your allowance.  
  
Freai: This pays better.  
  
DM: -.-  
  
Freai: Now for the disclaimers, who's gonna do them?  
  
**_crickets chirping_  
**  
DM: -.- I think they all left. (Lucky them)  
  
Freai: Hold on a minute. _types madly on the keyboard_  
  
Bakura: _appears out of thin air with his legs and hands tied_ HOW DO YOU DO THAT!  
  
Freai: It's a gift.  
  
Bakura: A gift from hell.  
  
Freai: Just do the disclaimers.  
  
Bakura: **Grrrr** Freai doesn't own Harry Potter or Yu-Gi-Oh.  
  
Freai: Good! XD Now hold on a minute. _types madly on the keyboard again  
_  
Bakura: _Ends up in a chair, his hands tied to the arm rests and his legs tied to the chair legs_ I hate you.  
  
DM: -.- Join the club.  
  
Freai: _Goes over and sits on Bakura's lap since he can't do anything about it_ Enjoy the chapter! _starts playing with Bakura's hair_  
  
---  
  
Oh, yeah.  
  
I skip a lot to get to this chapter. For any who asked, that was Ryou screaming in the forest. And the next day was September 1st, so this is the next day.  
  
---  
  
"So, let me get this straight, you want me to go _through _the wall?" Ryou asked, emphasizing on the word 'through.'  
  
"Yeah, I'll go first just to show you." And with that, Ron pushed his trolley that held his trunk and owl, Pig, through the wall between platforms nine and ten at King's cross station. Ryou blinked a few times, trying to make sure that what he just saw was real.  
  
"Okay, you go next," Harry said. Ryou shot his head over towards Harry, a very worried look on his face. "Go on." Harry nodded towards the wall between platforms nine and ten. Ryou gulped, and gripped the handle bar on his trolley hard. "It's easier if you close your eyes and run straight at it, just don't be scared, or you'll crash."  
  
"That's reassuring," Ryou said sarcastically. He started right there at a dead run, when he was about two feet from it, Ryou shut his eyes as tight as he could, and prepared to crash, because he was scared out of his mind, and knew he would crash. But he never hit the wall. Ryou stopped, and saw that he was no longer in King's Cross station, or at least no part he had seen. A bright red steam engine whistled, and all around him were other kids his age, younger, and older than him, with trolleys loaded with trunks and cages.  
  
"Come on," said a Harry's voice behind him. "Let's go find a compartment on the train before they are all taken up." Ryou nodded, lost of words, and pushed his trolley carrying his trunk and raven, Rumiko. And followed his cousin through the crowd of busy students, all talking about their summer vacation, making Ryou suddenly miss his old friends more than ever since he had arrived in England.  
  
As they made their way towards the train, Ryou passed a group of girls, all who were giggling. And when they saw him, they giggled and gossiped even more than they had before. _'Great, another fan club,_' he thought to himself, rolling his eyes. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ryou soon found a compartment all to themselves, Ginny had gone to sit with some friends of hers.  
  
The train soon pulled out of the station, right at 11:00. Some friends from Hogwarts stopped by to say hi to Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Ryou sat by the window, watching the hills roll by, his jacket tied around his waist, headphones over his ears. He let out the excuse that he wanted to listen to music before all electronics shut off. Little did they know Ryou doused his CD Player, along with his laptop, in the loop-hole potion he had created.  
  
Another knock was heard about 1/3 through the train ride, and it wasn't one of his cousin's friends, more like his enemy. Once again, as smug as always, stood Draco Malfoy and his two 'bodyguards' as Ryou liked to call them. Personally, he thought Draco wouldn't be able to fight his way out of a paper-bag if they weren't there; Ryou couldn't either, but that wasn't really his point.  
  
"Word has certainly gotten around about your cousin, Potter," Malfoy sneered.  
  
"We have introduced him to everyone that has come in here," Hermione pointed out.  
  
"And that would be over half of the sixth year population," Ron added smugly. Malfoy shifted his gaze over to Ryou, who was looking out the window, and hadn't noticed anyone new was there because he had his headphones blasting.  
  
"It just bugs me," Malfoy muttered.  
  
"What? That more people are talking about him and not you?" Hermione asked.  
  
"That's nothing new Malfoy," Harry added. But Malfoy kept staring at Ryou.  
  
"We know when we see a fellow Slytherin, and it bugs me," Malfoy answered. Everyone looked over at Ryou, who still hadn't noticed that anyone was there. Harry's gaze shot back and forth from Ryou to Malfoy, then landed on Malfoy, along with his best glare.  
  
"Are you saying he's going to be in Slytherin?"  
  
"Like I said, it bugs me," Malfoy didn't seem to happy about it anyway, his glare colliding with Harry's.  
  
"Oh, sorry, I must have had them on too loud," came Ryou's soft voice from the corner. Ryou lowered his headphones so they hung around his neck. "Do you need something?" It seemed so hard to tell what Ryou even thought of Malfoy, he was always so polite to everyone and everything.  
  
Of course, being the jerk that he is, Malfoy just smirked. "No, not at all." He then turned around to leave, but not before he muttered slyly, "See you in Slytherin." Malfoy was then tackled to the ground by Harry. Ron and Ryou were automatically on their feet. Ron to help Harry, and Ryou to try and stop him.  
  
But both got caught in the fight as well when Crabbe and Goyle joined in. Ron was actually succeeding in giving Goyle a bloody nose, but Crabbe had poor Ryou in a head lock.  
  
"What's going on in here?" Came a smooth exotic like voice from the compartment door. A woman stood there; she was quite attractive standing about 5'6" with long, sleek black hair and large yet stern indigo eyes, her darkly tanned skin contrasting with it beautifully. You could tell she was an adult, which only meant one thing: new professor.  
  
The woman looked quite surprised at the scene that seemed to have frozen before her. Malfoy was trying to get Harry off of him, for they had been rolling around on the floor, and Harry had his hands around Malfoy's neck. Goyle had Ron pinned to the wall and Ron was about to break free and punch Goyle's lights out. Then Crabbe still had Ryou in a head lock, but Ryou could sure put up a fight, for Crabbe had a black eye and a cut lip. And then Hermione was in the back of the compartment, away from all of the fighting. **_[1]_** But all were frozen, looking up at her.  
  
"Forget I asked," she muttered. Harry jumped off of Malfoy who stood up quickly. Goyle back off of Ron, and Crabbe let go of Ryou. Ryou looked up at the woman, and his eyes suddenly lit up. A small smile spread across his face as he fumbled for words.  
  
"I-Ishizu?" He finally managed to ask. The woman's stern look softened and she turned to the white-haired teen, smiling.  
  
"Hello Ryou."  
  
Malfoy's eyes went as wide as dinner plates, Ron's mouth dropped open, and Hermione had to try and keep herself from laughing. Ishizu then let her gaze fall on the three Slytherins.  
  
"Names?" She asked sharply. Ron was about to burst out laughing, the look on Malfoy's face was priceless; this was almost as good as fourth year when Professor Moony turned Malfoy into a ferret. This was just another event to add to that collection. **_[2]  
_**  
"Draco Malfoy," Malfoy muttered darkly, not looking up from his feet. The other two muttered their names and Ishizu just kept staring at them, her piercing gaze that Ryou had heard about so much from Malik never wavering. According to Malik, Ishizu's gaze can make you feel like you are being put on the spot, and from what he was seeing, he would hate to be in that spot.  
  
"Slythrins eh?" Ishizu scoffed. "Well, I'll inform professor Snape when we arrive at the castle. You three may leave." The three shot out of the apartment, and Ishizu shut the door behind them. The five stared at each other for a moment, before the three former Hogwarts students burst out laughing. Ron even fell to the floor. Ryou sniggered a little before hugging Ishizu tightly.  
  
Ishizu had kind-of looked after Ryou when his father away. Malik was one of Ryou's good friends, even though he would have to say Seto was his best friend, Malik had only been so far behind. And Ryou hadn't seen any of his old friends in weeks, he would have kissed Tea if he saw her he was so homesick. **_[3]  
_**  
"I missed you!" He said, then turned to his newest friends, who had contained themselves finally. "Guys, this is my good friend Ishizu Ishtar."  
  
"I'm the new Ancient Runes Professor." Ryou turned back to her, practically beaming. He wouldn't be as alone as he thought.  
  
"I didn't know you were a witch Ishizu."  
  
"Well, I think I have enough magic in me," she replied, winking at him. Ryou smiled back, she wasn't really a witch and he knew it. Why Ishizu was really there, he didn't know, nor did he care, he was just glad someone was there.  
  
"Ancient Runes?" Hermione said. "I almost forgot Professor Herina retired last year. I thought you were the new Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher."**_ [4]  
_**  
"Oh no, that's not really my field." Ishizu explained. "But I have met the new Professor, he's quite nice. A little on the Mischievous side, he and Malik should meet." Ryou and Ishizu smiled at that.  
  
"Who is it?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I believe his name was Mu- well, you will know him as Professor Fletcher." The three then smiled widely, turning to look at each other.  
  
"Mundungus," the said in unison. **_[5]  
_**  
"This is going to be the best year EVER!" Ron shouted. "Fred and George are going to be so jealous."  
  
"But I have a strong feeling we aren't going to learn anything," Hermione pointed out, but her smile never fading.  
  
"Except thieving," Harry added, and they started laughing again.  
  
Meanwhile, Ryou and Ishizu were still talking. "How's Malik."  
  
"Bored, same as ever," Ishizu replied, rolling her eyes, Ryou laughed a little.  
  
"So, he's not coming?"  
  
"No, I'm just covering up with my shadow powers. Malik isn't a wizard Ryou, but I do have good news for you." She smiled slyly. "Malik will be coming up for about a week at the beginning of March." Ryou nearly cried out in joy.  
  
"You're kidding!"  
  
"Yes, and he's quite exited about it too. I believe the last Quidditch match of the season will be on the Saturday he is there." Ishizu then checked her watch. "The train is going to stop in about fifteen minutes so I better get up front."  
  
"Wait, I have something import to tell you," Ryou said quickly, but so softly he was almost whispering. He looked back at the three for a moment. "Very important."**_ [6] _**His eyes reflected how worried he really was. Ishizu just sighed.  
  
"We will have to talk after dinner," she whispered. "Come up to the teachers table when everyone is leaving." Ryou put on a confused look. "You will know what I mean when you get there." Ryou just nodded, still not understanding. Ishizu then left and Hermione soon followed so they could change into their robes before the train stopped in Hogsmeade.  
  
--- Author notes:  
  
[1] I've always noticed that the book never mentions what Hermione does while Ron and Harry have their fist fights with Malfoy. But she is there before and after.  
  
[2] HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!! Sorry, I just had to add this, and that is my favorite part of the book. To all who never read it and for those who want a recap:  
  
_Malfoy's pale face went slightly pink.  
"Don't you dare insult my mother Potter."  
"Keep you fat mouth shut, then," said Harry, turning away.  
**BANG!  
**Several people screamed - Harry felt something white-hot graze past the side of his face - he plunged his hand into his robes for his wand, but before he'd even touched it, he heard a second loud BANG, and a roar that echoed through the entrance hall.  
"OH NO YOU DON'T, LADDIE!"  
Harry spun around. Professor Moody was limping down the marble staircase. His wand out and it was pointing right at a pure white ferret, which was shivering on the stone-flagged floor, exactly where Malfoy had been standing.  
There was a terrified silence in the entrance hall. Nobody but moody was moving a muscle. Moody turned to look at Harry - at least, his normal eye was looking at harry; the other one was pointing into the back of his head.  
"Did he get you?" Moody growled. His voice was low and gravely.  
"No," said Harry, "missed."  
"LEAVE IT!" Moody shouted.  
"Leave - what?" harry asked, bewildered.  
"Not you - him!" Moody growled, jerking his thumb over his shoulder at Crabbe, who had just frozen, about to pick up the white ferret. It seemed Moody's rolling eye was magical and could see out of the back of his head.  
Moody started to limp over toward Crabbe, Goyle, and the ferret, which gave a terrified squeak and took off, streaking toward the dungeons.  
"I don't think so!" roared Moody, pointing his wand at the ferret again - it flew ten feet into the air, fell with a smack to the floor, and then bounced upward once more.  
"I don't like people who attack when their opponent's back's turned," growled Moody as the ferret bounced higher and higher, squealing in pain. "Stinking, cowardly, scummy thing to do . . ."  
The ferret flew through the air; its legs and tail failing helplessly.  
"Never - do - that - again -" said Moody, speaking each word as the ferret hit the tone floor and bounced upward again.  
"professor Moody!" said a shocked voice.  
Professor McGonagall was coming down the marble staircase with her arms full of books.  
"Hello, Professor McGonagall," said moody calmly, bouncing the ferret still higher.  
"What - What are you doing?" said Professor McGonagall, her eyes following the bouncing ferret's progress through the air.  
"Teaching," said Moody.  
"Teach - Moody, **is that a student?"** shrieked Professor McGonagall, the books spilling out of her arms.  
"Yep," said Moody.  
"No!' cried Professor McGonagall, running down the stairs and puling out her wand; a moment later, with a loud snapping noise, Draco Malfoy had reappeared, lying in a heap on the floor with his sleek blonde hair all over his now brilliantly pink face. He got to his feet, wincing.  
"Moody, we **never **use Transfiguration as punishment!" said Professor McGonagall weakly. "Surely Professor Dumbledore told you that?"  
"He might've mentioned it, yeah," said Moody, scratching his chin unconcernedly, "but I thought a good sharp shock -"  
"We give detentions, Moody! Or speak to the offender's Head of House!"  
"I'll do that then," said Moody, staring at Malfoy with great dislike.  
Malfoy, whose pale eyes were still watering with pain and humiliation, looked malevolently up at Moody and muttered something in which the words 'My father' were distinguishable.  
"Oh yeah?" said Moody quietly, limping forward a few steps, the dull clunk of his wooden leg echoing around the hall. "Well, I know your father of old, boy . . . You tell him that Moody's keeping a close eye on his son . . . you tell him that for me . . . Now, your Head of House'll be Snape, will it?"  
"Yes," said Malfoy resentfully.  
"Another old friend," growled Moody. "I've been looking forward to a chat with old Snape . . . Come on, you . . ."  
And he seized Malfoy's upper arm and marched him off toward the dungeons.  
Professor McGonagall stared anxiously after them for a few moments, then waved her wand at her fallen books, causing them to soar up into the air and back into her arms.  
'Don't talk to me," Ron said quietly to Harry and Hermione as they sat down at the Gryffindor table a few minutes late, surrounded by exited talk on all sides about what had just happened.  
"Why not?" said Hermione in surprise.  
"Because I want to fix that in my memory forever," said Ron, his eyes closed and an uplifted expression on his face. "Draco Malfoy, the amazing bouncing ferret . . ."  
_  
HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
  
[3] Wow. 0.o I over-reacted a little there.  
  
[4] I made up that name, I know, it sucks. -.-  
  
[5] Out of all of the new characters in the fifth book, I love Mundungus Fletcher the most! XD And I had so much fun writing the last little clip from the Harry Potter book, here is another!  
  
_"Mundungus!" said Hermione. "What's he brought all of those cauldrons for?"  
"Probably looking for a safe place to keep them," said Harry. "Isn't that what he was doing the night he was supposed to be tailing me? Picking up dodgy cauldrons?"  
"Yeah, you're right!" said Fred, as the front door opened; Mundungus heaved his cauldrons through it and disappeared from view. "Blimey, mum won't like that . . ."  
He and George crossed to the door and stood beside it, listening closely. Mrs. Black's screaming had stopped again.  
"Mundungus is talking to Sirius and Kingsley," Fred muttered, frowning with concentration. "Can't hear properly . . . d'you reckon we can risk the Extendable Ears?"  
"Might be worth it," said George. "I could sneak upstairs and get a pair-"  
But at that precise moment there was an explosion of sound from downstairs that rendered Extendable Ears quite unnecessary. All of them could hear exactly what Mrs. Weasley was shouting at the top of her voice.  
"WE ARE NOT RUNNING A HIDEOUT FOR STOLEN GOODS!"  
"I love hearing Mum shouting at someone else," said Fred, with a satisfied smile of his face as he opened the door an inch or so to allow Mrs. Weasley's voice to permeate the room better. "It makes such a nice change."  
"- COMPLETELY IRRESPONSIBLE, AS IF WE HAVEN'T GOT ENOUGH TO WORRY ABOUT WITHOUT YOU DRAGGING STOLEN CAULDRONS INTO THE HOUSE-"  
_  
He didn't really speak, but I still love this part! XD  
  
---  
  
That was short I know. But I'm going to have hell trying to write the next chapter.  
  
Bakura: And I'll laugh while your doing it.  
  
Freai: XP  
  
DM: So you can tell the next chapter should be long.  
  
Freai: Painfully long.  
  
Bakura: Once again, I'll laugh.  
  
Freai: XP  
  
DM: your so childish.  
  
Freai: I know! Ain't it great! XD Well, any way about next chapter.  
  
Bakura: I'll laugh.  
  
Freai: SHUT UP ALREADY!!!!  
  
Bakura and DM: 0.o  
  
Freai: Well, I'm going to try and fit going to the castle and the sorting and most of the dinner all in one.  
  
Bakura: I'll-  
  
Freai: LAUGH I KNOW!!!  
  
Bakura: 0.o  
  
DM: Baka.  
  
Freai: Well, please review, and I'll try and update faster than I did before.  
  
DM: Try being the key word there.  
  
Freai: YAMI! hits DM on the head with oversized mallet  
  
Bakura: 0.o  
  
DM: x.x  
  
Freai: Uh . . . please review people!  
  
crickets chirping  
  
Freai: Anyone?  
  
crickets stop chirping  
  
Freai: Okay, time for my secret weapon.  
  
Ahem.  
  
**_COOKIES AND BAKURA PLUSHIES TO ALL WHO REVIEW!!!!!_**  
  
XD  
  
---  
  
_Freai_


	9. The Sorting

Freai: Hello peoples!  
  
DM: She's finally updating.  
  
Yumi no Oni: About time too.  
  
Freai: A lot of people pointed out that I missed my little** [6]** thing on the last chapter. I was just going to tell you that yes, he needed to talk to Ishizu about Bakura coming back. I just kind-of . . . forgot.  
  
DM: Dumbass.  
  
Freai: XP  
  
DM: Oh, very adult like.  
  
Yumi no Oni: Let's give a round of applause for maturity people!  
  
_- crowd goes wild -_  
  
Freai: -.- I hate everyone.  
  
DM: Really?  
  
Freai: Yes, EXCEPT MY WONDERFUL REVIEWERS!!!!! :D  
  
DM: -.- could have guessed.  
  
Freai: A lot of people asked exactly where I was going with this story, well. _(evil laughter)_ You will just have to find out! **MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-** _(cough cough)_ **HAHAHAHAHA!  
**  
DM: But she does have a plot!  
  
Freai: Which shall be shown . . . . soon . . . . I think.  
  
DM: -.- Try not to think.  
  
Freai: OKAY! Here's the next chapter!!!!  
  
---  
  
Freai: oh, almost forgot! _(ahem)_ MALIK!!!!!!!!  
  
Malik: Freai doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Harry Potter.  
  
Freai: Good boy! XD  
  
Malik: -.- I don't get paid enough for this.  
  
---  
  
The train started to slow down a few minutes later. Ryou sat near the door, barley hearing the announcement to leave all of their stuff on the train. He could feel his stomach churn as the train finally stopped. Hermione joined them outside on the small dark platform, which seemed even darker with everyone dressed in their black robes.  
  
Ryou stood out in particular; his silver-white hair contrasted extremely with his black school robes. All the while, his insides were taking a roller coaster ride in anticipation, not to mention he was shivering from the bitter cold night air.  
  
It was then that the four heard an all too familiar voice. "Firs' years! Firs' years over here!" It was then that a thought came to Ryou, and Harry seemed to read his mind.  
  
"Uh, I guess you come with us Ryou," he said uneasily. "Your not a first year." Ryou just nodded, still utterly confused with his situation. Ryou silently followed the three former Hogwarts students out on to the dark, damp, rain-washed road near the Hogsmaeade Station. He saw a hundred or so carriages that he suspected would take them to Hogwarts. Standing between each of the carriages shafts were two horse-like creatures.  
  
Ryou had never seeing any real magical creature besides the garden gnomes at the Weasley's. The creatures were _remarkable_; they looked like fleshless horses! Their black coats seemed to be clinging to their skeletons, indicating every bone was quite visible. Compared to the pictures he had seen, their heads were slightly dragonish, and their white pupil-less eyes were blank and staring. Vast, black, leathery wings sprouted from each wither, reminding Ryou of bat wings. The creatures stood as still as statues, quiet, and carried an eerie and sinister air around them.  
  
Ryou was fighting the urge to go and touch one, just to make sure he wasn't seeing things. The one nearest him, turned its head, blank white eyes looking straight at him. It swished its long tail, before shaking it's black main and staring straight front like the rest of them.  
  
"Can you see them?" came a sudden voice behind Ryou, making him jump. Ryou looked back at his cousin, who was also looking at the creatures, but no one else seemed to notice them.  
  
"W-What are they?" Ryou asked, shivering from the cold.  
  
"Thestrals," Harry told him. "We're one of the few that can see them." Harry motioned for Ryou to follow him into the carriage where Hermione and Ron were already sitting in. With one last look at the creatures, he climbed into the carriage and sat next to Hermione.  
  
It was so dark outside that Ryou couldn't see anything out of the carriage window, though he wish he could. He felt quite uncomfortable in the deadly silence that seemed to fill the carriage.  
  
"So, who was it?" Harry finally asked. Ryou looked up at him, to see who exactly he asked, to find all three looking at him.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You can see the Thestrals, so who was it?" Harry asked again. Ryou looked confused, what did he mean-  
  
_'Wait, I read something about Thestrals,'_ he thought to himself. _'Um . . . only people who have seen death can see a Thestral.'_ Then it dawned on him. _'Oh . . . '  
_  
"Um . . . " he was silent for a moment. Ryou had witnessed too many deaths to count, and most of them were at his own hands when Bakura was in charge of his body. Of course, he couldn't tell them that! He could lie . . . .  
  
But Ryou wasn't very good at lying. Wait! How could he forget, he was there when his sister died . . .  
  
The doctors wouldn't let him in to see his mother before she died. Only his father, so Ryou had to sit in the waiting room with his little 4-year-old sister, Amane, while his mother slowly slipped away. But when Amane got really sick, he was there with her the whole time. Even when she passed away.  
  
"My sister," he muttered, looking at the ground. The silence seemed to have once again filled the carriage, and Ryou looked out the window once more, only to meet something that would push out his memories of his sister's death quickly.  
  
The damp road was now visible from the light that reflected from the vast, gray stone castle atop the mountain. It looked enormous with all of the towers and turrets, and then the numberless windows sparkling against the starry sky and reflecting out on to the great black lake. Ryou was in awe. That was where he would be living for the next 10 months!  
  
The carriages jingled to a halt in front of the stone steps that led to the great oak doors. Ryou silently followed the others up the stone steps and into the castle. But before they even stepped through the giant doors a voice called out someone's name.  
  
"Harry Potter!" Even though she called out only Harry's name, the four turned around to see a tall, black haired witch coming towards them. Her hair was up in a tight bun and she had a very stern face, reminding Ryou of his old history teacher, and he had been the only one in the entire student body that didn't get a detention from her.  
  
"Ah, good. And Mr. Bakura is here as well," she said. Her voice was sharp and she seemed in quite a hurry.  
  
"If you two would follow me, I would like to have a word with you." She motioned for them to follow and for Hermione and Ron to move along with the rest of the students. Ryou was right behind Harry, but could barley keep up with the other two for he was looking around the vast hallway. It had a flagged stone floor and stone walls with torches along them. The three made their way up the marble staircase, lined with too many pictures to count. And all of them were moving! Some looked like they didn't even belong in the picture at all.  
  
"Hurry up Mr. Bakura," said the witch. "You can see the castle once we are through." Ryou didn't really like the sound of that and picked up his pace as they walked along a long corridor. They entered a door soon later and Ryou found himself in what seemed to be a large classroom! And he meant large, Ryou could fit his apartment twice in there! Ryou stared up into the rafters far above them, the ceiling was so high, even higher than in Seto's mansion.  
  
The witch motioned for Ryou and Harry to sit down as she sat behind a large wooden desk. "I'm sorry for whisking you off like that, and you probably don't know me Mr. Bakura." Ryou shook his head a little. "I'm Professor McGonagall, the Transfiguration teacher and the head of Gryffindor house. I'm sure Mr. Potter has told you all about the houses and rules of Hogwarts already." Once again Ryou nodded, not trusting himself to speak.  
  
This tended to happen when he was nervous.  
  
"I won't bite Mr. Bakura," Professor McGonagall said sternly, but probably meant to tease him. "But I do have to speak with you about your class arrangements, that is, after I have a word with you Mr. Potter." Her last statement was directed at Harry, who sat up straight at the mention of his name. She then handed him a packet of some sort, a long with a badge that Ryou could not read from where he was sitting.  
  
"I want to congratulate you Potter," Professor McGonagall said as happily as Ryou had heard her ever since he first saw her about 5 minutes ago. "You are now the new Gryffindor house Quidditch Team Captain." Harry looked stunned, and was quiet for a moment before his face broke into a wide smile.  
  
"Thank you Professor," he said, his breath a little short. Professor McGonagall nodded to him, still smiling; (or close enough to it.)  
  
"You may go on down to the feast while I have a quick word with Mr. Bakura about his course schedule as I said before. I will take him down when we are done, he still has to be sorted." Harry nodded to Ryou before leaving, silently wishing him good luck.  
  
Professor McGonagall took out from behind her desk a small parcel, and handed it to Ryou. "I have heard that you have learned everything in almost all of our classes quite well Mr. Bakura." Ryou blushed a little and nodded slightly, still holding the parcel. "Go ahead and open it."  
  
Hesitantly, Ryou took off the brown paper surrounding what looked like a necklace. _Deja Vu,'_ Ryou thought to himself grimly, before he looked at it more closely. It was a very fine golden chain, and on the end was a very small sparkling hourglass. Ryou held onto the hourglass carefully, it was really pretty, absent mindedly he was about to turn it when Professor McGonagall stopped him.  
  
"You wouldn't want to turn that yet Mr. Bakura," she told him.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"It is a Time-Turner, you will have to use this to get to all of your classes." Ryou looked up at Professor McGonagall in confusion. "Tell me, do you think you could decide what classes you would like to take this year?"  
  
"I would like to take all of them," Ryou said quietly.  
  
"Well, you can with this," Professor McGonagall said to him. "This Time- Turner can take you back in time, so you can be in more than one place at once." Ryou's eyes widened at this. "But, you aren't allowed to tell anyone. In fact you have to swear you won't." Ryou nodded, not talking his eyes off of the small hourglass.  
  
"How does it work?"  
  
"You turn it," said Professor McGonagall, and so she continued with all of the rules and properties of the small trinket before once again making Ryou swear not to tell anyone. Then, standing up she said," Now, we better head down to the feast and get you sorted." Ryou once again followed Professor McGonagall down the marble staircase and into the entrance hall. Professor McGonagall led him through a pair of large double doors into the Great Hall.  
  
Once again, Ryou was in awe at the splendor and magnificence of the castle. Thousands of lit candles floated above four long tables, where the rest of the school was sitting. Golden plates and goblets laid beautifully over the tables and a head tables was at the end of the hall, seating what looked like all of the teachers. Ryou looked up into the rafters to see the nighttime sky, glistening stars against the deep indigo sky. He remembered reading somewhere that it was bewitched to look like that. Ryou dropped his gaze and followed Professor McGonagall through a little crowd of students, all looking about 11 years old. _'Must be the first years,'_ he thought to himself.  
  
Professor McGonagall walked up to a short little man that reminded Ryou strangely of a dwarf from fairy tales. He was reading off names it sounded like. "Peters, Sarah," he said in a high squeaky voice. A short, blonde- haired girl with forest green eyes walked up to a stool placed in front of the teachers table, and put on this old battered up looking witch's hat. All was silent for a moment before a rip near the brim of the hat opened and it shouted. "HUFFLEPUFF!" The table on the right cheered as the girl took off the hat and ran towards that table, sitting down at an empty spot.  
  
Professor McGonagall stood to the side, next to the dwarf man, and Ryou beside her. He could fell about a hundred eyes watching him, making his stomach churn and his face redden slightly. He never really liked being the center of attention. Ryou looked over to the teachers table and saw Ishizu sitting next to Hagrid, she looked over his way and smiled.  
  
She was mocking him.  
  
Ryou pulled a face on her, feeling slightly more confident, making Ishizu snigger a little before going back to watching the sorting. Time seemed to pass slowly, and the students were getting bored as the names got towards the end, which led to more people looking over in Ryou's direction. Ryou tried to ignore it by watching the sorting, but only ended up staring at his feet instead.  
  
After 'Zanni, John' left for the Slytherin table, an old man stood at the up. He was at the very center table; he had long silver hair and beard, and half moon spectacles on the bridge of his nose.  
  
"Welcome, to another year at Hogwarts!" he said, his voice echoing through the hall. "I am Albus Dumbledore, headmaster here at Hogwarts. I am saying this to all of our new students, including a transfer student from Japan; Mr. Ryou Bakura." Now Ryou turned really red as all eyes rested on him. "He is entering sixth year, but does not yet have a house, so now he will be sorted. Mr. Bakura, if you please."  
  
Ryou blushed harder, and walked up to the old hat, sitting down on the stool and putting the hat on his head. Even though he wasn't 11, the hat still didn't really fit right and slid over his eyes.  
  
"Hmm," said a small voice in his ear. Ryou gripped the stool-side, afraid it was Bakura for a moment. "You seem to have two minds here," the voice said. Ryou's grip loosened a little. "Well, Harry Potter's cousin. He was quite difficult to place, as are you. Which soul should I search?"  
  
_/Mine./_ Ryou said through his mind link, knowing that it was blocked at the moment.  
  
"Well, that makes this more difficult. That other soul, it is old, but belongs in Slytherin."  
  
_/I don't want to be in Slytherin./_ Ryou thought quickly.  
  
"Indeed? Well, that is exactly what your cousin said. Let's see, quite bright aren't you, Ravenclaw is definitely on the table. Not much of a leader, that would make you Hufflepuff material, but. You can be a leader at times of desperation, and quite a good one at that. Hmm." The hat was quite for a minute, making Ryou even more nervous. "Well, that means all that's left is GRYFFINDOR!" Ryou could hear the hat's voice echo through the hall, and the table on the far left cheered more loudly than they did for the first years. Ryou took off the hat and walked over towards the table, sitting down next to Harry, who smiled at him.  
  
Ryou looked over at Ishizu who smiled at him, yet another mocking smile and Ryou stuck his tongue out at her. The black haired Egyptian shook her head, still smiling in mockery. Then gave him a look that said, _'Just wait till after dinner.'_  
  
Dumbledore once again stood up, beaming at all of his students. "As you can see, we have two new professors, taking our Ancient Runes post is Professor Ishtar." There was quite an applause for Ishizu, probably because Ishizu was the youngest Professor there. Ryou clapped loudest, and after that died away, Dumbledore continued. "And our second new professor, Professor Fletcher, who has kindly taken the Defense Against the Dark Arts post." Another round of applause was sounded for the unshaven man at the end of the table. He had long, straggly ginger hair and pale blue eyes. He just nodded, smiling a little; but a sly smile, kind-of indicating he was a thief or something.  
  
"Well, I believe that is all of importance," Dumbledore said. "Let the feast begin!"  
  
Suddenly the plates and goblets filled with food and drink right before Ryou's eyes. Ryou's jaw dropped, the dishes were piled with food of all kinds. What Ryou had pictured as a feast was nothing compared to what was laid before him. Roast beef, pork, lamb chops, steak, boiled potatoes, bacon, carrots, pudding, gravy, even peppermints. It wasn't until that second that Ryou realized he hadn't eaten anything since breakfast!  
  
All he could do was dig in, forgetting all about his troubles he was supposed to discuss with Ishizu after the feast.  
  
And how odd the school year would be.  
  
**TBC . . .**  
  
---  
  
Freai: That kind-of sucked.  
  
DM: _(nods)_ You could have done better.  
  
Freai: No I couldn't. If I did it would be too over done.  
  
DM: _(smirks)_  
  
Freai: -.- I have a feeling that no matter what I do you'll always find something bad about it.  
  
DM: Bingo!  
  
Freai: -.-  
  
Oh well . . .  
  
Special thanks to my reviewers who have been with me since the beginning of the story!  
  
(Not in any order whatsoever)  
  
**_Yumi no Oni  
  
The Copper Arabian  
  
Inuko Metallium  
  
Dark-Anime-Lover  
  
Ruth 4 kai  
  
Manga-nut  
  
Maruken  
  
It'sHardToBelieve  
  
Yami-Angel4  
  
Lyn/Lin  
  
Jessi Lupin  
  
Dark Ice Dragon  
_**  
Freai: Thanks again and I'm glad you've kept up with my scattered updates!  
  
Please review people!!!!  
  
(And as **_'The Sylver Kitsune_** suggested . . . )  
  
**RYOU PLUSHIES AND GIANT CHOCOALTE BARS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEW!!!!!!!**  
  
---  
  
Oh yeah, an important note:  
  
Due to camp in the morning and work in the afternoon it is hard for me to update all of my stories. (_I use to have 11 if anyone remembers_) So, I am just going to be focusing on one at a time. Of course, this one is what I'm focusing on now.  
  
This should mean that I will update faster. I'm sorry to all who have been reading my stories that were **RUDELY** deleted by ff.net. They will be back up in time, I would just like to finish all that I have written, none of my stories are being thrown away. I have all of them saved on my other computer that doesn't have internet access. -.- (_And most are so scattered and random I have no idea where they are going and have to find plots_)  
  
Please forgive me for my unorganized methods.  
  
(_Sheesh that was formal_)  
  
---  
  
Freai 


End file.
